A Second Chance
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Takes place after the Star Wolf Returns ending of Star Fox Command. My take on Fox and Krystal's encounter on planet Kew, after years of being separated, their feelings for each other still remain the same.
1. Prologue

Hey there, everybody. Like I promised, here's the English version of my fic. Took me a while to finish it, but it was worth it, and now, I'm ready to share it with my English-speaking friends. My first attempt at the romance, so try going easy on me, since I'm still a rookie in that field. Also, I only have one week left before the class term begins, so I'll try and get this story translated in that time.

OK, before we start, some points about the story itself. This fic takes place after the _Star Wolf Returns _ending in Star Fox Command. The ending only told us that Fox and Krystal (now under the name of Kursed) met in planet Kew several years after Wolf and his team defeated the Anglars, but we didn't know what happened between the two foxes after they met, an so this story was born. For those who have not played the game, or haven't unlocked that ending yet, the prologue of the story will be narrated from Krystal's POV, and so she will explain what happened (at least part of it), so be warned, there will be spoilers for those who have not unlocked the ending and have planned to do it. The rest of the story will be narrated in third person. Well, nothing else to say, enjoy the fic.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**A Second Chance**

By FoxMcCloude

Disclaimer: Fox, Krystal/Kursed and all the Star Fox series belong to Nintendo.

**Prologue**

"_**Is love capable of surviving distance, time, and treason? Can you live grasping to the feelings you keep in the deepest part of your heart, even when they cause you more harm than good? Is there any hope to go back and recover what you lost?**_

_**Those are questions I keep asking myself, day after day**__**. For about five years, the nightmares keep tormenting me, more and more often, the weight of the guilt for all the mistakes I made continues to increase, and there are times I wonder if I'll be able to keep my sanity.**_

_**My name**__**? I used to go by the name of Krystal, but no more. Now I'm called Kursed. Because I carry a curse with me. A curse I consciously imposed on myself. I made several wrong decisions in the past, and now I'm paying the price. I decided to leave behind everything, and everyone, erase my own existence from the face of the universe, but no matter where I go or what I try to do, my past still continues to haunt me. No, it's not my past haunting me. It's HIM.**_

_**Fox McCloud. **__**In retrospective, I can't believe what happened between us. He was the person I loved the most, and I know he felt the same for me. He had done so many things for me in the past. We swore we would be together forever. But one thing led to another, and one day, he said perhaps the best for us both was to separate. I was crushed. I started thinking he had stopped loving me. But I was wrong. He did that because he cared and was worried about what could happen to me. He knew the risks of his work and he didn't want me to be exposed to them. But no, I let myself get carried away, and fled. And where did I end up? **_

_**After that time I was**__** furious, agitated, confused. It was then when I found his rivals, Team Star Wolf. They took me in, they accepted me, they made me part of their group. But did any of them ever love me? Ask Panther. Yeah, in front of me he always said he loved me. But it wasn't hard for him to say the same thing to any other woman when I wasn't looking. Frankly, how could I end with someone like him?**_

_**Finally**__**, everything came to an end. It was my idea, we would make Fox obtain for us the device to purify the oceans of Venom, then we would take it, we would finish off the Anglars, and we would be the heroes. It worked out wonderfully. Except many people were not very pleased with the fact I used Fox as a stepping stone to achieve the victory. Nobody was afraid of calling me a traitor in my face, and the worst part, they were totally right. I betrayed Fox, the person who ever loved me the most in my life, all because of a payback for something worthless. From that moment on, Krystal no longer existed, and Kursed took her place.**_

_**I became a bounty hunter**__**. I'm quite selective with my targets; I always go after the lowest scum in the galaxy. I won't ever touch my heart to give them what's coming to them, and many respect and fear me for that. I can be very cold, cruel and ruthless, and if I have to end their pathetic lives, I'll do it. Why do I do this? I don't know for sure, but maybe, this way, somehow , is how I try to make up for the mistakes I made in the past.**_

_**I decided I wouldn't ever get involved, sentimentally, with anyone**__**. It might appear to be stupid, but even after all what happened, I still love Fox. In fact, admittedly I never stopped loving him, except I was living in denial and I refused to accept that fact. Occasionally I catch myself wishing to see him again, and to have the chance to tell him. But then, my rational part steps in. The possibilities I have to find him are practically zero. And even if I did, what would I tell him? Would he ever forgive me for all the things I did to him?**_

_**Fate rarely gives you second chances… and I doubt mine will come any time soon**__**.**_

_**End of the Prologue**__**.**_

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Author's notes****.**

OK, that's it. Forgive me if it's not very good, but it wasn't easy for me to get inside Krystal's skin to make this. Even so, I think this is good enough to start the story. See ya!


	2. Part I: Fateful Encounter

**A Second Chance**

By FoxMcCloude

Disclaimer: Fox, Krystal/Kursed and all the Star Fox series belong to Nintendo.

**Part**** I: Fateful Encounter.**

_Somewhere in the galaxy__…_

The pterodactyl-shaped ship was traveling through space smoothly. Its only pilot, a blue-furred vixen, with light-green eyes and a long, messy purple hair which fell down all the way through her back, was in charge of the controls. Her face showed no emotions at all, she was simply focused on reaching her destination.

- _I hope it's worth the payment. – _She told to herself. It had to be. A week before she had received 500.000 in advance and she had been offered a special bonus if she completed the work within the given time limit. She would secure a cipher of at least seven digits, the first one being very high. She was used to face all sorts of criminals, but the enemy she was after this time was in a completely different league.

**FLASHBACK**

- So, exactly, who is my target? – She asked to a male husky in his middle 40's, wearing a military uniform, sitting on a desk.

- Well, it's not a person. Actually, we need you to retrieve something for us. –

- Retrieve something? -

- I'll explain. Our research division recently developed a very advanced software which we've labeled as "Zeraph". It's a program which integrates itself to any system it's installed on, and improves it immediately. It increases the speed of the instructions, and reduces exponentially the response time, it creates new functions to optimize the habitual operations of the system, and more importantly, it counts with a self-evolving system of resistance against viruses. It could be considered like an artificial immunologic system. -

- Well, well. Sounds like the kind of program which could be disastrous in the wrong hands. -

- It is. – The husky continued. – The program is still on test period, so it's not completed yet, however, the preliminary versions are operable enough for somebody to use them. -

- And, if my intuition doesn't fail me, one of those versions fell in the wrong hands. – She said crossing her arms.

- One of our officers stole the disks containing the Zeraph version 2.4, and we suspect he wants to sell them for a lot of money in the black market. – He handed her some documents, on top of them there was the photo of a puma in his middle twenties, dressed in a military uniform. – Lt. Colonel Nathaniel Feral, until not long ago one of the most prominent officers we've ever had. -

- And this Feral guy was the one who stole the disks with the Zeraph. -

- The program has a special protection installed in the disks. Even the best hackers with the most recent software would take several weeks to decode the protection; therefore we still have time to retrieve it before they can use it. -

- Where do I find him?

- We've followed his trail to planet Kew, and his last known position was in the capital. Unfortunately, the Galaxy Federation has no authorization to enter that territory, that's why we need your help. -

- … I have to warn you from now, my services are not cheap. -

In response, the husky got out of his desk a large, silver suitcase, he turned it around and opened it before her, it was filled with banknotes.

- I'm giving you five weeks as time limit. We can pay you 500 thousand now, and we'll give you a special bonus if you bring us the disks before that time expires. -

- And what do I do with Feral? -

- That's up to you, Miss. Our only interest is recovering the disks, if Feral or somebody else interferes, do what you think is convenient. Do we have a deal? – He said extending his hand. Hesitating for a moment, she finally extended hers and they both shared a handshake. – Very well. What did you say your name was? -

- Kursed. My name is Kursed. -

**END OF**** FLASHBACK**

Getting out of her memories, Kursed decided to focus on her mission at hand. This was in a totally different category to the kind of guys she usually faced. It was not your average thug, of those who only cause riot to have some fun. Rogue military officers were with no doubt much more dangerous, not like ordinary criminals who are easy to provoke and do not think rationally, this guy was surely enough trained to keep his cold blood even in the most stressing situations. She had to be very careful.

Her reflections in regards to this matter were interrupted for the sound of a communication. Pressing a button on the communicator's control panel, she opened an audio channel to answer the signal, while she put on a headset.

- _You are entering the air space of planet Kew. –_ The transmission came from the space port, since she had entered the planet's atmosphere and she was about to land._ - Please identify yourself. -_

- Cloud Runner Interceptor. ID Number: 001-8764. I request permission to land on the planet. – Kursed replied.

- _Verifying…ID confirmed. Permission to land granted, please head towards hangar 24. –_

- Understood, 10-4. –

Kursed turned off the main engines of the ship to diminish the march, until the ship was suspended in the air thanks to the elevation boosters, above the roof of the hangar 24 she was indicated. The hatches on the roof opened wide, and the assistants below were clearing up the area so the ship could land. The Cloud Runner descended vertically once the terrain was cleared up, the landing gears coming out just before touching the ground. Seconds later, the ship had completely stopped, Kursed turned off the engines, all the zone being in complete tranquility.

Kursed took off her headset and got off the pilot's seat. She went towards the back exit of the ship, in the cargo area she had a hoverbike she would use as transport while she were on the planet. Next, she opened the exit and taking the bike with her she went down the access ramp to meet the assistants, who looked at her with inquisitive eyes for a while, and it couldn't be helped, since that thigh and a bit revealing black suit which highlighted her sculptural figure left very little to the imagination. Even so, paying little to no mind to the looks, she closed the ship's exit, then she walked towards one of the assistants, and in an emotionless and cold tone she said:

- Take good care of her, that ship is also my home 90% of the time. -

- Eh… sure, of course. – The assistant said, a bit intimidated for her speech tone, it was strange to see so much coldness and toughness in a woman.

Kursed prepared to get out of the hangar; she was carrying a bag with the essential things, money, some changes of clothes, her personal objects and, y of course, the weapons and tools any bounty hunter needed to take along for a mission. She secured it with some straps to the bike's seat, and then she hopped onto it, and after putting on her helmet she activated the accelerator to start up. The assistants coughed due to the smoke trail she left behind after speeding up.

- Cough, cough, cough… Hey, next time start that thing out of the hangar! – One of them yelled at her, even though by that time she was too far to hear them.

She got out of the space port in no time and she went into the highway going towards the city. There was little traffic, most likely because it was the middle of the afternoon, since as she had been informed, that city was much more active at night than during the day. After a few minutes, she entered the city, and stopped for a few minutes to check on her map and orientate. In the map she had a reference point, marking a hotel in which she had made a reservation.

- Let's see… two more blocks north from here, then four more blocks west, and on the left corner. Fine, I'm close enough. -

She put away the map and started again her bike, a few minutes she reached the hotel she was looking for. Quite the structure, four floors not counting the rooftop, towards the entrance you could see a small hallway, several fountains with marble statues on both sides, and a bright red carpet on the floor, above the entrance you could read, in large golden letters: "HEAVEN'S GATE HOTEL", definitely one of those for important people like artists, politicians or simply people of the high society. Of course, since Kursed's expenses for dwelling were practically zero (as she had said before, her ship was her home 90% of the time), and thanks to the high bounties of the criminals she captured her bank count always remained on positive sale, she could always afford a room in the best hotels in the planets she visited.

Just as she entered the lobby, some of the present people looked at her oddly, which made her somewhat feel uncomfortable, although with the clothes she was wearing at the moment it wasn't completely surprising. Most of them were wearing suits and ties, or fancy dresses speaking of women. Deciding not to care about that so much, she approached the receptionist, a young female falcon, who seemed to be a bit… disturbed when she came close to her.

- Good afternoon, and welcome to the Heaven's Gate Hotel, what can I do for you? – She asked, trying her best to hide her uneasiness, although Kursed could see she swallowed before talking.

- Do you have a reservation under the name of Kursed? –

- Wait a moment. – The falcon checked the records on her computer, to see if the name was registered. A few seconds later, effectively there was a reservation with said name. – Yes, Miss Kursed, reserved a week ago, for all the month. – She took a keycard from the shelf behind her and gave it to Kursed. – Suite A20045, second floor, as soon as you come out of the elevator, go straight to the end of the hallway. We hope you enjoy your stay. –

- Thanks. –

She got out of the lobby and then she went towards the elevator, she pushed the button for the second floor and awaited. As soon as the doors opened, she walked with no hurry towards the end of the hallway. Half way through, one of the doors next to her opened, and a bellboy came out crashing backwards towards the wall in front of the door, followed by a very, very furious guest, more specifically a female panther who at the moment was only wearing a bathrobe, whose screams alarmed Kursed for a moment, and she could swear she saw flames on her eyes.

- WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH THIS HOTEL!! – The guest yelled, with a slight Spanish accent. – Didn't you understand Marie asked specifically for a decaffeinated coffee with ice, not a cappuccino!! -

- Madame, please get a hold of yourself. – The bellboy, an artic fox, tried to calm her down. – I think we tried to tell you we didn't have any more decaffeinated, but… -

- No but-ing!! Marie asked for a decaffeinated, and if she wants a decaffeinated, that's what she will have!! Now remove yourself from here before Marie demands you and your miserable hotel for your bad service!! -

The bellboy left, muttering some insults towards the woman, but unable to do anything because of that rule "the guest is always right". Kursed, who had witnessed the whole scene, had not shaken up the initial impression yet.

- HMPH!! There is no good service anywhere nowadays. – The woman said, then she turned to see Kursed, who was looking at her like saying "What's wrong with you". – What's the matter, foxy lady? Marie has something on her face or what? -

- No, of course not. I just thought that was too much ruckus for a simple coffee, that's all. -

- A simple coffee? Well, aren't you ignorant. Somebody as important as Marie must keep herself from allowing any noxious substance to access her organism. Surely you can understand that. -

- Yeah, whatever. – Kursed said, continuing to walk through the hallway.

After getting over the impression, Kursed laughed secretly. That woman reminded her of Panther, first for the Spanish accent, and second for that annoying way of referring to themselves in the third person, as if they were that important. Inside she wondered if perchance they were relatives.

Finally she reached her room's entrance, Suite A20045. The vixen inserted the keycard in the reader, and the door opened immediately. It was a very ample room, it had a large bed, the sheets were made of fine sky-blue silk, and the pillows were very well kneaded, next to it there was, on a small night table, a golden telephone which should serve her to call for room service. There were velvety arm-chairs next to the entrance, and in the center of the room there was a champagne bottle on the table with a crystal glass, next to a card which said "Thank you very much for choosing us, enjoy your stay. Heaven's Gate Hotel". The balcony had a beautiful sight of the whole city, which with no doubt would be much better at night. Exhaling a small sigh, she left her bag on the table, not without first getting out the documents with the information about Feral, and she dropped herself on the bed to rest a bit.

- OK, let's start by seeing exactly who I'm going after. – She said while she started watching the documents.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_7:21 pm, __time of the capital of Kew..._

After spending quite a while reading the documents, and memorizing as much as she could about her enemy, Kursed decided to take a cold shower to refresh herself. Feeling better, she decided to take a little stroll around the city to know better the surroundings, she went towards the closet where she stored the clothes she had brought. She took an indigo blouse, and a pair of matching, thigh pants, a pair of high-heeled black boots, and since it was getting dark, she also put on a black leather jacket. She tied her hair on a high ponytail and then she left the hotel.

Effectively, the city was much more active at nighttime. Neon lights illuminated the streets everywhere; people went around everywhere, and in all sorts of night activities. So much to choose to do Kursed didn't know for sure where to start. But after all, she would take that night to relax, and would start her work at full in the morning.

Of course, she couldn't help but attract some looks from the men, after all her slender shapes, that dangerous-girl look on her eyes and her stylish walking were not going unnoticed. However, she had no interest in that at all. Since the time she abandoned Lylat for good, she had stopped caring about men, and in the end, getting in a relationship with someone might hinder her current job as a bounty hunter. She couldn't allow her feelings get in the way.

- Hey, precious, wanna go for a ride? -

- You gonna give me your phone number, right? -

- Hey baby, let's go have some fun. -

These and any other flirtatious remark you can imagine came to her from everywhere. They just didn't stop insisting; wherever she went it was the same thing. But the response they always had was the same: a cold artic current. Kursed was not the type who went on single-night adventures and after the fun was over she kept on with her life as if nothing happened. It might be fun at the time, but later it leaves you a bad taste in your mouth, so why doing it in the first place? It wasn't worth it.

- Ahh. – Being distracted for a moment she bumped into a guy who was preparing to start his hoverbike. – I'm sorry. -

- No, I'm sorry. – He replied, she couldn't see his face because he had his helmet on, though when she saw his eyes through the transparent visor, she had an odd feeling, like if she had seen them somewhere before. But he had no time to reflect, because he started his bike and sped up. Kursed stood still for a moment; finally she decided to forget about it.

Tired of walking around, about two hours later, she decided to stop at a pub for a drink, and refresh herself a bit before going back to the hotel. Obviously when she entered, she attracted many inquisitive looks from the men, while some women evidenced jealousy and envy towards the attractive newcomer. Not paying any mind to it, she approached the bar, and took a seat.

- What do you want to order, miss? –The barman asked.

- Bring me some vodka and tonic, but not too strong, I don't want to get drunk. – She answered.

- Certainly. – The barman went searching for some bottles with vodka and tonic, he mixed both liquids and then he brought the glass to her. Kursed started drinking with no hurries, she had a lot of time after all.

Not much time passed before the doors of the pub opened brusquely, and a mafia-look-alike guy entered. He was a Siberian wolf dressed in a gray suit, with a white tie, and followed by two huge bulldogs with mastodon-sized bodies, his bodyguards surely. Making a gesture to the large dos to stay by the door, he walked slowly towards the bar, specifically, to the place next to Kursed. The barman approached, and before he could speak, the thug said.

- The same old thing. -

- Yes sir. – The barman replied a bit nervously.

While awaiting his drink, the wolf examined from top to bottom the attractive vixen next to him. She noted he was looking at her unceasingly, and tried to remain indifferent to let him know she was not interested and make him move back on his attempt, but it didn't work. As soon as the barman brought his drink, he picked up the glass and shook it a bit, finally speaking to her:

- Well, well, what do we have here? Haven't we seen each other somewhere? -

- I don't think so. – She replied coldly, not turning to see him. – It's the first time I come to this planet, or this part of the galaxy. –

- Really? – The wolf continued. – So, what's the reason for you to honor all of us with your beauteous presence? Business or pleasures? -

- Business, you could say. –

- How boring. You know, I know many places where you can change those business for the greatest pleasures in this planet. If you please, I could take you there. - Kursed realized he wouldn't let up to indifference, so she went for direct defense.

- Excuse me, but I'm not interested. I've got better things to do. -

- You don't say. – The guy said while taking her chin to force her to look at him. This of course was not very pleasing to her; however she maintained her composure to avoid making a scene, but she was ready to strike physically at any second if needed. – Fine, I know… other ways to make you change your mind. -

- Hey. – A voice behind his back called out. When turning back, he saw a male, reddish-brown-furred fox standing before him in a somewhat menacing way. He wore black sunshades, a black jacked, and a red bandana on his neck. – Didn't you hear the lady? She said no. -

- Are you talking to me? – The wolf said with feigned naïveté.

- Hmph, what do you think? – Was the response of the fox, while he showed a half-smirk. The wolf, starting to get fed up, stood up from his seat to face him. He looked down to him, since there were about 8 centimeters of difference in height, but this didn't seem to intimidate him, as he kept his half-smirk like so. Kursed could only look.

- Listen up kit, you don't wanna have troubles. Do you have an idea who you're messing with? –

- Should I? -

- Don't you know who you're talking to? You're speaking to Sabre Fangs. I'm wanted on over twelve planets on this side of the galaxy, so, so why don't you go home and let me deal with my business? Capice? -

- Am I supposed to be afraid now? – The fact of not being able to intimidate the fox with his large size, or his apparent reputation of being one of the most wanted was starting to drive him mad, so he grabbed his bandana and dragged him closer to give him the final warning.

- Fine, no more Mr. Nice. If you don't behave yourself, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you, capice? -

In response, the fox raised one of his hands, and directed it towards Fangs wrist, then he applied a pressure point with the thumbs and the index finger, Fangs let go a scream in pain while he was forced to release the bandana of his adversary, but the scream was cut by a high kick straight to his jaw, which made him fall backwards on a table, everybody in the bar went to cover themselves, staying as far as they could. The bodyguards went to verify he was OK. He took a few seconds to straighten his jaw before saying:

- What ya doing, idiots? Don't stand there, give him what he deserves! -

Without further ado, the two giants jumped over the vulpine, but he knew the best way to deal with an attack of somebody larger and stronger than you, was not being there, so he ducked to evade the "embrace", and they both ended up headfirst behind the bar, the barman had to step aside to avoid being crushed by them. Without thinking much, each of them took one of the largest bottles they saw on the shelf and broke them against the bar to use them as weapons, but the first one was greeted by a kick straight to the liver, followed by a punch on the nose which left him out of combat, his partner tried to help him, but being struck by a knee right on the crotch made him give up, falling to his knees before a kick in the stomach finally put an end to his intentions. Fangs was barely recovering from the kick he had just received, and was in shock when he saw his two bodyguards KO'd, by a solitary fox, roughly half the size of any of them.

- Well, guess it's just you and me now. – He said cracking his knuckles. Groaning, Fangs tried to pull a gun out of his clothes, but the fox foresaw his intention and was faster, pulling out his own and pulling the trigger in less than a thousandth of second, the shot hit the hand holding the weapon, forcing him to drop it. He was disarmed, his bodyguards KO'd, and the guy in front of him was threatening him at gunpoint. He couldn't escape. – I don't want any unnecessary casualties, not to mention I need you alive, so be good and don't go anywhere while the cops arrive, capice? -

The wolf said nothing, but he knew he was dead serious so he knelt and did as he was said, the fox made a gesture to the barman to call the police. Kursed had still not gotten over the impression of what had happened, the mess had finished as fast as it had begun.

Minutes later, the cops arrived, and they took Fangs and his two bodyguards in custody, and as the rule went they cleared up the place. The barman had to close earlier due to having to clean up the mess the altercation had left, but not before the fox with the black sunshades approached him, and giving him a large roll of cash he said:

- Sorry about what happened. -

- Oh no sir, I'm very grateful. You have no idea how badly we wanted to give that darned gangster what was coming to him. –

- Speaking of him… do you know where they're going to take him? -

- My guess is, the Detention Center. -

- Can you tell me how I can get to that Detention Center? –

The barman gave him some directions, and grateful, the mysterious fox left the place so they could close, and went towards his bike, parked by the entrance.

Outside, Kursed, who had not left yet, was waiting for him. Nothing unusual, she simply felt she should say thanks for what he did. Perhaps she was a ruthless and cold bounty hunter, but that didn't mean she wouldn't show any gratitude towards a benefactor. Among other things, she had the feeling she had seen him before somewhere.

- Hey. –

- Yeah? Can I help you? –

- I… just wanted to thank you for taking care of that jerk. Even though, I would have been able to handle it. –

- No need to thank me, I was doing my job, that's all. – At that moment he took off his shades to put on the helmet, and it was then when Kursed could see him clearly. And she lost her breath. That face, those eyes, it had to he him, there was no doubt. That's why he was so familiar.

- Need a ride? –

-Huh? – She snapped out of the shock and regained her composure, trying to hide her real state. – Er, no thanks, I can walk. -

- As you wish. Goodnight. – He started the bike and quickly disappeared between the traffic.

Kursed had not still assimilated what had just happened. She had seen his face, she had talked to him, to her great lost love, Fox McCloud. It was evident the time had changed him physically, but not as much for her to not notice it was him. How many chances did she have to find him again? Very few, yes, but there were, and she had just ascertained it.

- I can't believe it… I've just seen him… him. The galaxy is smaller than I thought. – She said in a low voice, still looking at the direction he had left.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_10:45 pm,__ Heaven's Gate Hotel…_

Kursed was lying on her bed, but she couldn't sleep. Just thinking about the fact she had just met with Fox, whom she thought she wouldn't see anymore, had completely taken out her sleep. Her feelings for him were buried deep inside her, remaining dormant for years, but still alive, and now she had just seen him, they started cropping out again.

– I wonder… did he realize who I am? -

It didn't seem so. Fox was not happy, surprised or anything similar after seeing her. From what she saw, he did not recognize her. Perhaps after so long, he had forgotten about her.

- Though, come to think about it,… perhaps it's better this way. – She told herself. – I did anything but causing him pain and suffering … if he's happy without me… I have no rights to ruin his life again… -

Coincidence? Fate? Whatever it was, Kursed couldn't stop thinking about her fateful encounter with Fox, and began to wonder what to do about it. Her rational side, or what could be called, Kursed by herself, told her to stay at bay, the relationship failed once and it wasn't worth to try and risk again. On the other hand, her sentimental side, or her former self, Krystal, was starting to resurface after being buried for years, the feelings she tried to rip off her heart for years, but in the end she couldn't, were screaming to get out.

Would it be worth it? Would Fox be willing to give her a second chance?

_To be continued__…_

_/-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/_

**Author's notes****:**

Well, you guys tell me, how was it? Just like in the _Star Wolf Returns _ending had stated_, _Krystal/Kursed runs into Fox in planet Kew during a job, put he doesn't recognize her. Since the ending didn't made clear what both of them were feeling at the moment or what happened afterwards (that being the reason why I don't know if I liked or hated the ending) I more or less pictured their encounter like this.

Fine, nothing else to say, see ya at the next chapter.


	3. Part II: Shall we work together?

**A Second Chance**

By FoxMcCloude

Disclaimer: Fox, Krystal/Kursed and all the Star Fox series belong to Nintendo.

**Part II****: Shall we work together?**

_Planet__ Kew, 10:45 am…_

The day after the incident at the pub, Kursed had decided to start at full with the work she had been assigned, in order to get some things out of her head. Get **Fox** out of her head, more specifically, of course. At times, the best way to avoid the personal feelings is focusing on other things.

She had gone around the whole city since early in the morning on her motorbike, trying to find some leads. After a long ride, an informant told her about a contact of the man she was looking for who was in detention, and perhaps if she questioned him, she might find out where she could find him, so with no time to waste, she make her way to the Detention Center.

- _I've decided… I'm not gonna get involved with him any longer. That will only bring troubles, to both of us. – _She repeated to herself nonstop.

Thinking about that saying, that love makes you to make crazy things, Kursed decided the best thing for her would be to stay away from Fox. With no doubt having him close by she wouldn't be able to think rationally, and in the middle of a mission of this kind, that was not an option. A bounty hunter must keep their feelings at bay, since at times, they made you have fear and doubts, and a second of doubt can make the difference between life and death in a confrontation with a criminal.

- _How curious, that almost sounded like Wolf. _ -

It was definitive. She would avoid having contact with Fox at any cost, and as soon as this was all over, she would go to any other place of the galaxy, never to see him again.

The blue vixen arrived to the detention center and left her vehicle parked. She was wearing her usual bounty hunter attire, and she carried some documents she needed, among them an order of authorization to question prisoners, which the military officers had given her. She approached the officer who was at the reception desk.

- Good morning, can I help you? -

- I need to question a certain individual who goes by the name of Manky Kong. – She gave him the authorization. – I was informed he's detained in this center. –

- Manky Kong, yeah, I know him well. – The officer said with a low voice. – We'll bring him to you immediately, for now, please go to the interrogatory chamber at the end of that hallway. -

- Thank you. -

Kursed walked towards the hallway the officer pointed before. She could see some officers questioning the prisoners, and some others even in the middle of struggles because they were not being very… "cooperative". However, shortly after she arrived the chamber she was told to go, she stopped upon seeing Fangs through a window, the very same guy who made a failed attempt to seduce her the night before, and in front of him, though he had his back facing towards her, was Fox.

- _Damn it, of all places and I had to come right here to this one. _– She thought in the moment. The chamber was soundproof, so Kursed couldn't hear what they were saying, although it wasn't too hard to imagine it. The night before Fox had mentioned something about needing Fangs alive, so he probably was trying to get some important information out of him. Unconsciously (or maybe not), Kursed started focusing her telepathic powers.

Inside the chamber, this was what they were talking:

- I told ya a million times, I know no guy named Furio. – Fangs said.

- Liar, I know very well you work for him, and if you know what's good for you, you'll tell me where he is and what he's up to. – Fox insisted, pounding the table with his palms.

- Why should I? – Fangs replied. – What will you do if I refuse to talk? -

- Fangs, listen, patience has a limit and mine is running out. If you don't tell me nicely, I'll have to use other methods to persuade you. -

- Oh, yeah? Like what? Show me what you got, bad-licked kit. -

Fox didn't like very much that epithet, but somehow he maintained his composure. He pulled a small disk from his pocket, and showed it to Fangs.

- You know what's inside this disk, Fangs? – Fox asked. – And before you say you don't know and you don't care, I'll have to tell you I've been following your trail for about two weeks by now, taking with me a small spy camera. – He touched the pin with the Star Fox emblem he had on the pocket of his jacket. – You've had no breaks in that time, am I wrong? -

- Ugh… - Fangs didn't like where the conversation was going.

- I know you were arrested specifically for the ruckus you caused last night at the pub, and for having a firearm illegally, so they might let you go in two or three months. – Fox continued. – However, if I show this to the cops, they might think about adding a few years to your sentence. The police force knows what you do, but they have no solid evidence to send you where you belong. If you do not cooperate, I'll gladly give them this so they can use it against you in court. You decide. -

- Grrr… - Fangs groaned. – Fine, let's suppose for a while what you say is true, why haven't you done it already? If you have in your hands the perfect weapon to destroy me, why don't you use it? –

- I think I didn't make myself clear with you before. – Fox said. – I have no interest in you at all, but I'm going after a bigger fish. Specifically, your boss, Fury Tiger, AKA Furio. I told you before I don't want any unnecessary casualties and if you don't cooperate now, it'll be bad for both of us, capice? -

- *Sigh*… fine, I'll tell you what I know. – Fangs finally gave up. – I guess I couldn't expect less from the legendary Fox McCloud, after all. -

- Glad we understand each other. –Fox said, going back to his seat. – Fine, start talking, I'm all ears. -

- Furio was preparing to make some… business, with a rogue military officer. -

- What kind of business? – Fox asked.

- An interchange of sorts, seemingly that guy stole from his group something which could be really handy for Furio, so much he's willing to pay 10 millions for it. -

- And what is it, if I may know? -

- I don't know the details, but I think it was a computer program called "Seraph" or something like that. –

When he arrived to this part, Kursed froze. A rogue military officer, a stolen computer program, "Seraph", or rather, and she knew it was that, Zeraph. Would it be a simple coincidence? She tried to convince herself it was, but her instincts were screaming it was no mere coincidence. That rogue military officer, it couldn't be any other than…

- Where and when will be the interchange carried out? – Fox asked.

- At the quays, in the north extreme of the city, in two weeks, exactly at midnight. –Fangs concluded. – I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything else. -

- No matter, I think I'll do fine with this info you gave me. – Fox stood up and got ready to leave. – Thanks for your time. -

- No, don't thank me, McCloud. – Fangs interrupted before he could cross the door. – You might have been able to lock me up, but you'll have a hard time against Furio. My only regret is that I won't be there to see when he ends up your miserable existence. -

- If you're trying to intimidate me with that, then you failed. – Fox said. – My life is, either I finish off the criminals, or they finish me off. End of my problems, one way or another. -

Fox went out of the room to meet outside Kursed, who gave him an odd look.

- Ah, you're the lady last night. – Fox said upon seeing her, she took a moment to reply.

- Er… yeah, what a coincidence. – Was all she managed to articulate.

- Excuse me, but I have to go. I assume if you're here then you must have things to do as well. Farewell. -

While Fox was leaving, Kursed stood still for a moment. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to use her telepathic powers to overhear the conversation, and for more than one reason. Fangs had spoken about a rogue military officer, and a stolen computer program, the Zeraph. There was no doubt, that rogue military officer was the guy she was looking for, Nathaniel Feral.

It was quite ironic, really. Just a moment ago, she had told herself she would avoid contact with Fox at any cost, but now, she didn't only run into him again, but she also found out their targets were related. A bad joke from fate, but she had to deal with the fact this wouldn't be the last time she and Fox would cross paths, whether she liked it or not.

On the other hand, she hadn't even started questioning that Manky Kong guy, and the information Fox had obtained from Fangs would be very useful to locate Feral without too many complications, and she would also have a great chance to take the disks from him in the very instant he was going to get the payment for them. Counting on Fox as a potential ally was also a score on her favor.

- _Yeah, you start seeing now the positive side, don't you? _–

As ridiculous it might seem, and as much she tried to deny it, in the bottom she was trying to use that as an excuse to approach Fox, even though her reasons were not totally sentimental, of course. She knew him well, he had much more experience in this kind of things, he was a great shooter, expert in hand-to-hand combat and an excellent pilot, and one of his best qualities was his ability to remain cool under pressure. She couldn't ask for a better partner, could she?

- _Heh, yeah, sure. He'll be glad to help you after you deceived and used him that way. -_

Even so, he had not realized (yet) who she was in actuality. And as the saying goes, "what he doesn't know, will not bother him", right? Besides, Fox was not the type who would turn down somebody who asked for his help. It sounded a bit cruel to take advantage of Fox's kindness, but what else could she do?

She finally decided. Abandoning her idea to question the Manky Kong guy, she quickly left the detention center to go after Fox. Meanwhile, the officers who were bringing in the convict were wondering why she asked to question him and then vanished, like so.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Later__…_

Kursed had lost Fox's trail in the traffic of the turnpike. Fox's hoverbike was much faster, and because she tried to follow him to a secure distance so he wouldn't notice her following him, he disappeared from her sight after turning on a curve, and now she had no idea where he had gone.

- _Why didn't I place a tracker on him? – _She scolded herself mentally for having been such a fool.

Finally, she decided to forget about Fox for the time being. At this rate, sooner or later she would run into him again, so, coming to think about it, there was no hurry. She made a U-turn, and returned to the city, after all, it was about lunch time.

Upon arriving to the center of the city, she stopped for a moment to stock up on some fuel for her bike, having going around everywhere during that morning she had spent a lot. Picking up the container with the fuel, she was about to pour it, but just in front of her, as if it was a miracle, she saw Fox. He was inside a gun shop, speaking to the clerk, perhaps negotiating some weapon Fox wanted to buy.

- _It's true what they say; things are found when you're NOT looking for them. I think that applies for people too. -_

Discretely, Kursed entered the shop. Since Fox and the clerk were busy talking they did not spot her, she walked towards a shelf with some assault rifles on exhibition, and feigning interest on them, she kept a good distance and with her back towards them, but with her ears up to listen up to what they said.

- Do you understand what you're meddling with? – She heard Fox talking in a very severe tone. – By selling weapons to that guy, you become a criminal yourself. -

- I know, but I was desperate. – The clerk said. – I was in need of the money, if it hadn't been for them I would have gone broke long ago. –

- OK, I can understand that part. – Fox seemed to sympathize a bit. – Listen, I just need you to tell me where I can find him. If you help me, I promise I won't tell anyone about your deals with that gangster. -

- Well, I cannot tell you for sure how you can find him; he never comes here in person, but he sends some of his henchmen to pick up the orders. – He took out a photo of a Komodo; in the back it had written an address and a phone number. – I have the address and the phone number of one of them here. His name is Gregory Gargantua, but in the underworld he's known as Mr. Draco. -

- I see. – Fox said taking the photo. – Well, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to put hands to work tonight to see what he knows. Thank you very much. –

Fox got out of the shop, and immediately Kursed followed. The fox rode his bike and sped up. Kursed decided she wouldn't let him out of her sight again, she had to talk to him, one way or another.

Not much time passed before Fox realized he was being chased by someone. Convinced his chaser had no good intentions with him, he accelerated even more and entered the turnpike again, going away from his real destiny. Meanwhile, the other bike also accelerated upon realizing they were being left behind.

Kursed saw Fox was getting away, so she hurried even more, she couldn't let him escape. Fox took an exit towards a rapid way which was open in order to try and put her off the scent, but Kursed foresaw his intention and went into the rapid way as well. Seeing that his chaser was very persistent, Fox started going in zigzag as if he had lost his direction, and in the less expected moment, he jumped over the separator going back from the rapid way to the main road.

The maneuver almost worked: for a moment he could hide between the heavy traffic (load trucks, specifically) which circulated around there. Kursed almost toppled when she swerved to return to the main road while she tried to locate Fox. She barely saw him when he was overtaking the line of trucks and going into an intersection towards the road in the opposite way, he was going towards the city again; not wasting an instant she gave chase, never taking her eyes away from him.

After going through a long trail, Fox finally arrived back to the city. Looking back several times, he sighed in relief upon seeing his chaser, whoever they were, seemingly had given up. But now he had another problem. He had gone into another part of the city he still did not know well.

- Well done, Mr. McCloud. – He said to himself aloud. – For not being attentive, look where you ended up. -

He took off his helmet and took a map to try and see exactly where he had ended up, and how to return to the hotel. He was about to start up again when, oh no! The same hoverbike which had been chasing him came out from an alley and placed itself in front of him. Its rider, a woman, now he could see her well, took off her helmet, and walked towards him. Surprisingly, it was the same vixen he had run into at the pub, and subsequently met again at the detention center. Resigned, Fox exhaled a sigh, and decided to face her to see what she wanted with him, while he observed her walking towards him.

- OK, Miss. – He started talking. – I'm tired of playing cat and mouse. Who are you, and what do you want with me? -

- Calm down, there's no need to go aggressive, Mr. McCloud. – She answered. – I'm just a bounty hunter, like you, and what I want with you, is to make you a little proposal. -

- Hmm, and what could it be? -

- From a reliable source, I found out you're going after a gangster who goes by the name of Tiger Fury, better known as Furio. -

- Wait a minute… how do you know that? – Fox felt uneasy, he had not spoken to anyone about that, except for Fangs at the detention center, and with the owner of the gun shop he never pronounced Furio's name for safety. The visits at the detention center were private, inside soundproof chambers so nothing of what was said there could come out for whoever shouldn't know it. – Did you spy on my conversation with Fangs this morning? -

- Well… no exactly. – Kursed tried to think fast about a credible excuse. – Turns out that… incidentally, I had a few questions to ask that jerk too. –

Fox doubted for a moment of her words, however, he finally seemed to swallow her story, after all, she was outside the questioning chamber when he went out, therefore, how could she hear him?

- He mentioned his boss, Furio, will soon make contact with a rogue military officer for a little exchange. – she continued.

- Yeah, he told me that too. – Fox said. – So what's with that? -

- I have reasons to believe that rogue military officer is the same I'm looking for. – Kursed explained. – About a week ago, I was hired by military officers of the Galaxy Federation to retrieve an experimental software which was stolen from them, by Ex-Lieutenant Colonel Nathaniel Feral. -

- Experimental software? -

- Yes, of the kind which would be disastrous in the wrong hands. – She said. – It's called Zeraph. It's still on test period, buy it's operable, although I was told it has a very hard-to-break protection, even for the best hackers. -

- Let me see if I understand: You believe, BELIEVE Furio is planning on making contact with that Feral guy you're after, and they're going to negotiate that software called Zeraph you mentioned. So how does this affect me? -

- Don't you se? Our targets have to do with each other, and I think our best option would be to cooperate in order to catch them. I do not doubt you're a pro, but I'm sure I can be of great assistance to you. We could kill two birds with one shot, and then split the rewards. What do you think, do we have a deal? -

- Interesting offer. – Fox said. – But I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. -

- What did you say? -

- I'm not as crazy as to make deals with a woman I've just met, who hasn't even told me her name. – Was Fox's response. – Better work alone than with bad companies, no offense. -

- How strange, I thought the legendary leader of the Star Fox team was the type who didn't hesitate on accepting whoever wanted to join him. – Kursed said, hiding as best as she could the surprise Fox's response gave her.

- That was long ago. – The fox replied. – Team Star Fox is now ancient story, and it's a part of my life I'd prefer to leave behind… since … -

- Since what? – Kursed asked upon seeing a bit of sorrow in his expression, even though she had a good idea on what was racing through Fox mind in that moment.

- Nothing, it's none of your business. – Fox said riding back on his bike and putting on his helmet to start it up, Kursed walked towards his side to give him room to leave, but she insisted one last time.

- Think it over, McCloud. My assistance might come in much better for you than you think. -

- I don't think so, but thanks anyway. –

Fox sped up, and left Kursed standing where she was. The vixen, however, did not show any sign of disappointment or discouragement, and pulling out a small device with a radar screen which started _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, _she smiled.

- Fox… we'll both work together at this… whether you want or not. -

_To be continued__…_

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Author's Note****s:**

Well, perhaps you guys think this was a bit hasty to make Krystal/Kursed deal with her inner conflicts, but in order to make things more interesting, for the next encounter, she will take a more… aggressive approach, in a manner of speaking.


	4. Part III: Risky Alliance

**A Second Chance**

By FoxMcCloude

Disclaimer: Fox, Krystal/Kursed and all the Star Fox series belong to Nintendo.

**Part**** III: Risky Alliance.**

_Planet__ Kew, 11:22 pm…_

Fox was racing on his bike at full throttle through the turnpike. He was exhausted and in a very bad mood, it had not been exactly a good day for him, and he couldn't wait to return to his hotel to drop himself onto the bed and rest.

First, that woman chased him around, and stood in front of him to tell him she wanted to work together, just like that, as if she knew him. In another time, he would have accepted immediately without hesitating, but since the last mission of the Star Fox team, after which it dissolved for good, he had changed his way to work, from then on he wouldn't team up with anybody unless he could be 100% sure they wouldn't betray him, as he himself said, "better alone than in bad companies". He still kept in touch with his former teammates, and occasionally he would work with them. Well, except for her, of course. She had disappeared without a trace shortly after Wolf and his team obtained the glory for defeating the Anglars. Naturally, without his help, they wouldn't ever have gotten that accursed device, even though they didn't give him any credit for it. When he knew the plan had been hers, never ever in his life he felt so devastated, and betrayed.

His friends helped him get over it, at least in part, and even more, Wolf at least had some dignity to acknowledge publicly (even though it was several months later) Fox had helped them, although by then his pride had been completely shred to pieces and it was worthless. In any case, one good thing came out of that, Wolf and his team took that opportunity to reform themselves, and he wouldn't have to worry about them causing troubles, even though Wolf still reminded him occasionally he intended to defeat him in battle someday.

But that was not what bothered him at the moment. About one or two hours before, he had gone to search for Gregory Gargantua, also known as Mr. Draco, to see if he could get some info out of him. But things went out of control, and he didn't get him to say anything. On top of that, he searched all over the place trying to find something which could help him hit on the whereabouts of Furio, but even though he literally put the place upside-down, he found nothing at all. The guy had been smart, doubtlessly he should have had destroyed any incriminatory evidence the police might find if they searched the place.

**FLASHBACK**

Inside a luxury building, about 20 stories, specifically on the 16th story, a certain Komodo was talking to his phone, sitting on his desk inside an office.

- _You better watch yourself; that fox might be going after you at any moment. – _He heard on the other side.

**- **No need to worry. – He replied. – I'll stay on alert, and as soon as I see him, I'll send him to sleep with the fish. -

- _Whatever you say. And you better warn Furio about this, we don't want him to screw up all the operation. Speaking of which, Draco, when are you going to get me outta here? -_

- Tomorrow I'll pass on a request to the police to let you out, so be relaxed. Meanwhile, I'll get in touch with Furio. -

**- **_Fine. Remember, it's THE Fox McCloud you're going up against, don't take it lightly. -_

They both hung up. Gregory Gargantua, better known as Draco, had just received a phone call from Sabre Fangs who was still in the detention center, warning him about Fox McCloud following their trace. Draco however did not show any worry, he was going to be a formidable adversary.

Seeing the time, he decided it was the moment to get out of there, and find a safer place to plan what to do about Fox, so he turned off the lights, and then left the office. When it was totally in the dark, a vulpine shadow appeared on the window, pulling a small laser artifact, it opened a small hole in the glass and opened the window from the inside. Who else could be, but Fox? He had flown his Arwing to the rooftop of the building using an optic camouflage and with the engines at minimum power to avoid being discovered; he landed and then climbed down to the 16th story of the building. He had been waiting until the room was completely empty, and taking precautions he entered in the most discreet way he could.

- Fine, Draco, let's see what you have here. – He said turning on a lantern to examine the room. Nothing special, save the fact it was the type only people with money to burn usually have. He went towards the drawer of the desk, which oddly enough was opened, probably in his hurry Draco had forgotten to close it, then he started searching for any clue worth his time. Nothing, only some keys, and some business papers, but nothing illegal, or at least so it seemed. Not finding anything there, Fox directed his attention towards a filing-cabinet, and he started watching the folders, but while he did, he heard a voice and steps of someone who was coming close. Fox looked everywhere, but there was nowhere to hide. Trying to think about something quickly, he stood behind the door, so he wouldn't be spotted, and he could take them by surprise. Fox stood still and contained his breath.

- Silly me, leaving the car keys here. – He heard Draco's voice entering; the desk was on the opposite side so the door kept Fox hidden. He went towards the drawer and took the keys, but then he noticed something weird. – How strange… I left that window closed … and how come my cabinet is opened? -

**- **Oops. – Fox said to himself, and even though Draco did not hear him, he had left proof enough somebody who shouldn't had been there. He still had, however, the advantage of the surprise factor, Draco did not know where he was, so he discretely pulled out his Blaster and prepared to attack.

A few seconds passed, Draco walked silently, with a revolver in his hand. Fox was still on a good position to strike, and as soon as he got close, the vulpine jumped behind him and aimed at the back of his neck.

- Don't move a finger. – Fox. – Well, drop the weapon first, if you don't mind. -

Letting out a *hmph!* Draco dropped the revolver, Fox walked around him, never lowering his aim.

- Well, well, what do we have here? – Draco said with a sarcastic tone. – Don't you know invasion of property is a grave crime? -

- The penalty for invading is lower than the one given for what you do. –Fox answered in the same tone. – OK, Mr. Gargantua, or rather, Draco, answer me, where's Furio? -

- Furio? I don't know who you're talking about. -

- Always the same story. –Fox said. – Don't try to outsmart me, and answer my question. -

- And if I refuse? -

- Look, I'm not in mood for pointless chats, tell me what you know or you'll see. –Fox threatened him, but then he got an idea. – Let's do this, take your phone, call him and tell him you need to talk to him urgently, ask him where he is and with that I'll go after him, is that fine with you? -

- Fine, you win. – Draco was about to take his cell phone, or so Fox thought, because Draco was actually hiding inside his jacket a pepper spray (like the ones used by the police) and when Fox less expected, he sprinkled it on him,

Draco without hesitating jumped over Fox, grabbing the hand he was holding his weapon, which discharged and hit the glass lamp hanging on the ceiling, then it fell to the ground and it broke in pieces. The fox and the lizard started a struggle, while Draco tried to take Fox's weapon. Finally, he gripped so tightly his wrist, Fox was forced to release the weapon, moment in which Draco got a hold of it, but having his hand free, Fox punched him in the face leaving him dazed for a while, and not wasting any time he jumped behind the desk and toppled it to use it as a shield when Draco recovered and tried to shoot him, also picking up from the ground the revolver he had dropped when Fox caught him off-guard.

Fox thought for a second of using a grenade, but the place was filled with a large amount of inflammables things and the smallest spark could make him get trapped in an inferno, so that wasn't a choice. He touched the hexagonal device he had hanging on his belt, his Reflector, a small gift Slippy had given him after his last work. He hadn't tried it yet, but it was supposedly capable of deflecting any kind of shot.

- _Well, nothing to lose. – _He triggered it just in time, as Draco walked around the desk and started shooting him. Just as Slippy said, the reflector deflected the shots, Draco continued insisting, until his revolver ran out of ammo, and Fox's blaster overheated too much to keep shooting. Furious, Draco dropped both weapons and charged towards Fox again, who jumped aside to evade him, turning off the reflector. When turning back, Fox realized he had taken a sword which was hanging on the wall and tried to slice him with it. Fox barely evaded the slash so the sword only gave him a small cut on his cheek.

- Coward, you can't run forever! –Draco yelled, while he desperately tried to get Fox. After chasing him around for quite a while, Draco charged towards him in a suicide lunge. Seeing there was no point in running away anymore, Fox decided to risk and triggered the Reflector, and upon colliding with it, Draco was zapped. - AAAAAAAARRRGHHH!!

The shock sent Draco flying backwards, Fox realized it was now or never, and not having any time to meditate about it, he ran towards Draco, who was staggering around in front of the opened window, and he gave him a shoulder-tackle as hard as he could. Draco stumbled, then he made a little somersault while going through the window and…

- UUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! -

Draco irremediably went down in a vertiginous and mortal fall of 16th stories. Fox could barely hear the dry crash when the body of the lizard plummeted against the ground. When he looked through the window, seeing on the ground the small (from that height) splotch which used to be Draco, he reflected for a moment. He scolded himself for having killed the guy before he could have given him some valuable information. Since he had no other choice, he made a huge mess in the place trying to find any clues. After a few minutes, he furiously kicked the desk in frustration, there was nothing anywhere. Just then he heard sirens wailing, surely enough the police was coming, so Fox decided it was a good moment to abandon that place. Going out through the same route he came in, he went up back to the rooftop and boarded his Arwing, making his way towards the space port as soon as he could.

**END OF**** FLASHBACK**

Fox really didn't like to resort to that, let alone when he didn't have a single clue to start investigating. But it was one or the other, and Fox had no intentions of letting himself get killed. However, having ended Draco's life left him with no clues to search for Furio, and for the look of things, he had no other choice but to wait until that interchange was carried out so he would appear. And with no doubt, that woman would be present when that happened, and he didn't want to run into her again.

Trying to get these thoughts off his mind, he finally stopped upon reaching his hotel, which on the entrance had written on giant letters "MARINE BAY HOTEL", a structure just as elegant or perhaps more than that of the Heaven's Gate. Thanks to his contacts on the Cornerian government (or more specifically, Peppy) he had great help to finance his expenses when the bounty hunting business was in crisis.

- Oof, what a day. – The fox walked through the hallway towards his room, taking off his sunshades, his jacket hanging on his shoulder. Finally when he was before the entrance to his room, he used the keycard and entered. There was a hall-stand next to the entrance, he hung his jacket on it, but just when he was about to turn on the lights, he heard a voice coming from the shadows.

- You're late. – It was a female voice, which unfortunately for Fox sounded quite familiar, and that meant Problems, with capital P.

- Who's there? – The fox demanded to know, instinctively pulling out his blaster and trying to pinpoint where the voice came from.

In response, he only heard the sound of a spinning object flying through the air, and before he realized he was on the ground, all the upper part of his body tied in energy cables, when he tried to struggle to break free, he felt the cables tightened more and more.

- You better stop moving, otherwise they'll get tighter. -

Fox could feel his blood boiling, but he had no choice. He could see in the darkness of the room the female silhouette of his attacker, who then walked towards the switch Fox did not get to turn on. When the room was lit, Fox could see who it was, that vixen again, and she was smiling with satisfaction. And it couldn't be helped, anybody can set up an ambush, but you have to be pretty smart to make the enemy enter it willingly. Fox only looked at her with defiance, he had no idea what she was up to, and he really didn't want to find out.

- Very well, now we're going to talk, Mr. McCloud. – She said approaching him.

- You have quite a particular way to say that. –Fox replied with a half-ironic, half-irritated voice. – How did you know where to find me? -

- I put a tracker on your bike when you were not looking. – She answered.

- Typical, I should have thought. – Fox groaned. – Was it really necessary to do it this way? -

- For someone like you, this was the only way you would listen to what I have to say. – She said, while she sat next to him.

- Didn't I tell you this morning? – Fox replied, getting back on his knees to see her face to face. – I work alone, and if I didn't want to work with you before, what makes you think I'll do it now you tended me an ambush in my room, not to mention how you have me in this moment? -

- McCloud, I beg you, do not force me to hurt you. – She seemed very upset.

- Oh, so you don't want to hurt me? – Fox said. – Don't make me laugh, miss. I don't know what your game is, but I don't think… -

_¡WHAP__! _Whatever Fox didn't think was silenced by a hard slap from the vixen, who had started losing her patience. Before he could protest, she took the word.

- You're quite a stubborn one, McCloud. But now you're going to listen to me, and you'll listen closely. -

- Hmph. – Fox was about to groan something, but he finally decided he had to face her, at least so she would leave him alone. – Fine, who cares, whatever you want to tell me, say it at once and let's finish this. -

- I told you before who I'm after. Nathaniel Feral, former Lieutenant Colonel of the Galaxy Federation. -

- Yeah, I know, but aside from the fact he will soon get in touch with Furio, what do I have to do with it? -

- I was about to get to that, can't you have some patience? Fine, as I was telling you, the point is, I've never ever had to face a rogue military officer, and for what I know, those guys tend to be much more dangerous than the average type of criminals I'm used to deal with. -

- Each bounty has its risk, hasn't it? -

- Listen up McCloud, believe me I wouldn't be coming to you if I really didn't need your help. I know your records better than you think, you're a pro, I know that. That's what I need you to help me now, you have much more experience than me and you know better what to expect, right? Of course, you're not leaving empty-handed, I'll gladly split my reward with you. -

Fox remained silent for a moment, as if he considered it. She really didn't expect Fox would be so reluctant to cooperate with her, and seeing he was still skeptical, she finally exploded:

- Damn it, McCloud! What else do you want, you want me to kneel before you and beseech you to help me?! -

Fox looked at her eyes. As odd it appeared to be, something in her seemed familiar, and somehow made his expression soften a bit. She seemed sincere, and if she were trying to cause him any harm, she would have had the chance much before. Exhaling a sigh, Fox finally accepted.

- Alright, no point in saying no because you won't accept. – He said resigned. – Well, this wasn't the best way to start, so, why don't you start by telling me your name, and taking this thing off me? -

- Sorry about that. – She said while she proceeded to free him. – My name's Kry-sorry, Kursed. –

She had almost let it slip. Fox had still not recognized her, and she wasn't sure about what could be his reaction if he knew about it.

- Kursed, huh? That's an odd-sounding name. – Fox said. – Whatever, tell me what you know. –

The two foxes went to sit at a table in the balcony, taking the night wind.

- After we… separated, I went back to the detention center. There was another guy I had to question, his name was Manky Kong. Formerly a subordinate of Feral, from what I could find out, and he collaborated with him in stealing the Zeraph. –

- Several times you've mentioned that software called Zeraph. – Fox said. – But what is it exactly? -

- Well, it's a long story, but to make it short, it integrates itself to any operative system and improves it automatically. You know, makes it faster, adds new functions, you guess. -

- Hmm, no doubt something very valuable on the black market, and dangerous on the wrong hands. – Fox admitted.

- Yes, even though they told me, the stolen disks have a built-in protection, and even the best hackers would take several weeks to completely decode it. –

- Which means we still have time before they can use it? -

- That's right. – Kursed said. – The exchange is scheduled to be carried out in two weeks, at midnight, at Quay 25, in the north side of the city. -

Fox remained silent for a while, he placed his hand on his chin, while he tried to picture the scenario, then he looked at Kursed and spoke:

- My guess is, your plan is to go to Quay 25, wait hidden until they show up, and when they let their guards down, we jump over them and catch them. I send Furio to prison, you keep your disks and end of the story. -

- Simple, isn't it? – She said smiling. – And if something goes wrong, we can always run away in the middle of the dark. -

- Simple, and it sounds good... if it wasn't because, it's a complete stupidity. –Fox said, making special emphasis on the last statement. – Those guys will not be by themselves, surely they'll bring along several henchmen just in case something goes wrong. -

- Are you about to tell me you're afraid, McCloud? – Kursed crossed her arms while giving Fox an inquisitive look.

- It's not that I'm afraid, it's just I'm not as crazy to run headfirst into troubles I might not be able to handle, that's all. -

- Well, if you have a better plan, I'm listening. -

There she got him. Fox really couldn't think of any other way to go against Furio and Feral. Kursed's plan was risky, for not saying crazy, but since they counted with the surprise factor they had a chance. As long as they didn't know who were after their trail, they would have a tactical advantage. Nevertheless, Fox was not the type who liked to go headfirst into dangerous situations knowing it was practically a suicide.

- You know, you must be tired for having had such a long day. –Kursed said standing up. – Maybe we should talk tomorrow more calmly, when you have rested a bit. If you need me, I'm staying here. -

Kursed left on the table her spare keycard of the Heaven's Gate Hotel, Fox looked at it for a moment, he then saw Kursed jumping off the balcony. Fox looked down a moment later, and saw her going away on her bike at full speed. He saw the card again. He was still considering it, this Kursed lady was a complete strange, however, there was something in her which seemed quite familiar, and for some reason he couldn't explain, he had the feeling he could trust her. Didn't his father always say he should trust his instincts?

Fox directed his look towards the night sky. He started wondering what he was getting himself into. Then again, he had not much to choose from, and at least for the time being his best choice was to work with Kursed.

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_The next day__…_

It was past 9:00 am when Fox awoke that morning. That long sleep served him well to think what to do, and Fox finally decided to work with Kursed. After having his breakfast and washing himself up, he left the hotel and walked very calmly in towards the address on the keycard Kursed had left for him. Even though Fox could see the lady knew what she was doing, and he didn't still come to understand why was she so bent in getting his help, perhaps he could apply that old saying "safety in numbers". For several years Fox had spent most of his time alone, since the members of Star Fox had taken different paths, and perhaps that had affected him a bit, socially speaking. The fact she was quite attractive made no harm either.

- _Hmph, sure, start thinking about now. – _He scolded himself mentally. As much as Fox wanted to deny it, he couldn't help but acknowledge Kursed had her charms, and thinking about it, perhaps she used it on her favor from time to time to get her missions done. – _I just hope she's not planning on using it on me. -_

Fox knew he had to be careful in regards to that. In the practice he had run into several women who tried to seduce him to get what they wanted, although of course he never fell for it. After what happened with… her, he had grown a bit distrustful with women, and that was part of the reason he didn't want to work with Kursed to begin with.

The fox shook his head to get those memories off his mind. He always tried to avoid mentioning her name at any cost, even mentally, that's why he always said "her". That was a part of his life he wanted to forget, perhaps the most painful experience he had ever had, and he rarely spoke to anyone about it.

Falco occasionally tried to encourage him to try his luck and go out with other women, but Fox did not accept. The reason? Well, he had two, even though he never commented about it. The first, the fear of being betrayed made him stay on the defensive. The second, and perhaps the most important, he couldn't still get rid of the love he had felt for her. Yeah, as odd it might be, he still had feelings for her, even despite all what she did to him. However deep inside Fox felt it had been his own fault, for having driven her away from him in the first place, even if his intentions were good. And even if he did find her again, he wouldn't know what to say. He wouldn't have the courage to look at her face and confront her, so he thought the best thing was never seeing her again, and decided he would remain alone the rest of his life, some sort of self-imposed punishment for having committed that grave mistake in the first place.

The son of James McCloud was so lost in his thoughts for a moment he almost skipped the Heaven's Gate Hotel where Kursed was staying. Fox noticed it was an elegant building, so he deduced Kursed's incomings wouldn't be contemptible if she could afford to stay in a hotel like that.

- Well, here I am, let's see what Miss Kursed has in mind. – He said before entering the hotel.

- Good morning, and welcome to the Heaven's Gate Hotel, what can I do for you? – The receptionist greeted him.

- I'm looking for Miss Kursed. –Fox said, handing her the card Kursed had given him. The receptionist verified its authenticity sliding it through the reader.

- Yes, Miss Kursed said she was waiting for someone. Suite A20045, second floor, go straight ahead towards the end of the hallway as soon as you go out of the elevator. –

- Thanks. – Fox took the card back.

Taking the elevator to the second floor, Fox went towards the room, but before he got there he heard behind him a door opening, as well as cups breaking, not to mention screams which seemed characteristic of some spoiled rich girl. The commotion made him stop instinctively, and he could see the hotel's bellboy sitting against the wall, and around him some broken cups with all the liquid spilled on the hallway's carpet, while a guest, a female panther, struck him mercilessly with a metallic tray, perhaps made of fine silver, the bellboy tried to cover himself from the blows.

- WHAT KIND OF TEA HAVE YOU BROUGHT FOR MARIE!! MARIE CLEARLY ASKED TO BE PREPARED WITH THE FINEST HERBS!! -

- Madame, ouch! I assure you, aaahh!! I didn't, gah!! –

Fox didn't know if he should be laughing about the ridiculous of the situation or intervening to help the poor bellboy, but he had not much time to think about it, because he finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to run away.

- Hmph, nothing what they serve in this miserable hotel is worthy of Marie. – She then turned to see Fox, who still had not fully assimilated what had just happened. – What are you staring at, fox? I mean, if you can see something behind those glasses you have. -

- Wasn't that too much of an outburst just for a tea? –

- Well, well, all of the foxes in this planet are that much of idiots? You do not understand Marie's necessities. -

- I guess not, if you enter such a tantrum like a small child for something as trivial like that. –

- What have you just said, insolent? Listen up, don't you dare talk about Marie like that! –

- And who might Marie be, if I may ask? -

- You fool, don't you see she's in front of you? -

- Ah, so you mean your name is Marie. – Fox said. - Well, excuse me for not catching the message, if you spoke normally perhaps it would be much easier to understand you, don't you think? – Fox was about to leave, and without looking he said to Marie. – Ah, by the way, if I was you I would clean up that mess before the hotel demands me for making a bad use of their facilities. -

Marie started screaming something else, but Fox covered up his ears to not to hear her. When she finally stopped, the vulpine let out a sigh in relief, that high-pitched and arrogant voice the panther girl had was unbearable.

- Oof, and I thought Panther was annoying with that way of talking in the third person. –

Next he turned towards the door, he was about to open it, but then he thought it would be rude to enter without announcing himself, (he wouldn't do the same thing she did last night, right?) so he chose to press the intercommunicator which was above the lock.

Inside, Kursed had just came out of the shower and she only had a purple towel on when she heard intercommunicator. Expecting Fox, she went towards it to turn it on, and effectively, the male vulpine was outside her room as she wanted.

- So you came after all. – The vixen said calmly, even though inside she felt much more triumphant.

- I hope… I didn't come in a bad moment. – Fox said in a bit of embarrassment, the intercommunicator had a screen so he could clearly see Kursed all wet and only wearing the towel.

- Don't worry, it doesn't matter. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll let you in. – She turned off the intercommunicator. Fox waited patiently, until the door opened and Kursed let him in, and invited him to sit at the sofa.

- Do you want a drink or something? – She offered.

- No, thanks. – He replied. – Better save chats, let's go straight to the point. –

- I suppose if you came here, you must have considered my offer. – Kursed said while sitting on the couch in front of him.

- Yeah, well, I thought about it and… -

- And? – She gave him a half-inquisitive, half-seductive look, which almost got him off balance for a second.

- *Ahem*, fine, I'll be sincere with you… I really don't like at all the idea of working with someone I don't know, but due to the circumstances, I have not many choices. –

- And what made you change your mind, if I may ask? -

- Well, I didn't tell you before, but it turns out last night, when I was outside, the guy I wanted to interrogate… well, bad play of the destiny, he ended up indisposed… permanently, so I have no leads to find Furio. –

- Why, that's a real shame. -

- Since the only place and moment I can get him is during your infamous exchange, then... OK, I'm willing to accept your help and work with you. -

- _Yes, I got you now, Fox._ – Deep inside she couldn't contain her excitement, but in the outside she only limited herself to smile, nothing more. – Very good, I'm glad to heart that. –

- But a pair of conditions. – Fox said. – First, we'll do this MY way. Normally I like to know who I'm dealing with, so just for precautions, I want to be the one who decides what to do and how to do it, understood? –

- Hmm, fine, I have no objections. – Kursed. – What's the second? -

- Each one receives their corresponding reward. You get yours for retrieving your famous Zeraph, and I'll get mine for locking up Furio. -

- I was willing to split mine with you, but since you put it that way. -

- Fine. If we both agree, I think we can start discussing our plan. -

- Wait a moment, McCloud. – She said. – There's still plenty of time for that. In this moment, don't you think we could, I don't know, get to know each other a bit? You know, to build up trust and that. –

- _I don't like the direction this conversation is taking. _– Fox said to himself, Kursed's look was making his fur twitch, and her voice tune helped too. – Sorry, but if you don't mind, I'd prefer to keep our relationship strictly professional. -

- Didn't you just say you liked to know who you work with? -

- Yes, but not to the point of… - Fox blushed at the moment he almost let go something.

- To the point of what? Ah, I see, so that's what you mean. – Kursed said upon realizing. – Hmph, you're quite the evil-minded, do you think I'm the type of woman who goes around having little adventures anywhere with anybody? -

- Well, with your… attractive and the way you dress up it wouldn't be too hard. -

- Well, then forgive me for giving you such a bad first impression. – She defended herself. – I might not look like it, but I do have mi dignity, I wouldn't stoop that low. I have my limits. -

Fox stared at Kursed, as if he evaluated her response. The vixen did not seem to leak out any doubt, her voice sounded secure, never faltering, and her expression was too. Her eyes seemed to be scolding him for having assumed such a thing just like that. A few seconds later, Kursed finally spoke:

- McCloud, when I said "get to know each other", I didn't mean it to such an… intimate level. –Kursed said. – I know you have the reputation of being a nice guy and all, but I don't go that far. -

- Hmmm… - Fox reflected for a moment, and he realized his mistake. Even if they look suspicious, you cannot people if you don't know them. – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… -

- No, no, don't worry. I've been said even worse things. – Kursed replied, she wasn't actually mad at him. – What I meant was, we could talk, tell each other a bit of our lives, that kind of things. -

- Well, I can do that. – Fox said. – But, if you don't mind, can we do it at another place? Truth to be told, being in a hotel room completely alone with an attractive woman makes me feel a bit… uncomfortable, if you get my drift. -

- We can chat while eating something. – Kursed said. – It's almost lunch time after all; if you want we can go eat something at the restaurant. -

- Sounds good to me. -

Fox and Kursed stood up and walked towards the restaurant of the Heaven's Gate Hotel. While walking, Kursed looked at him aslant. She had made it; Fox had accepted working with her. It hadn't been easy, and Fox was still a bit defensive, but at least it was a start. The question was, should she tell him the truth or not, who she actually was? She couldn't say it just right out of the blue, he wouldn't take it well. Kursed decided that at least for the moment it was better for Fox not to know it. At least not until she was sure it was the right time to do it.

- _Look at the good side… at least, you're close to him._ – She thought.

_To be continued__…_

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Aut****hor's Notes:**

Fine, with this I've completed the 50% of the story. I told you Krystal/Kursed would get aggressive, and I was serious, although it seemed to work fine. Well, Fox has not realized yet, and he will not until she herself tells him. That and more in the next chapter, which will surely increase the tension.

OK, now to close, thanks for the reviews: **casey or dtp 78, ninjafoxshadow, WhisperingZephyr** and **saberstorm. **Stay tuned for the following chapters.


	5. Part IV: Confessions

**A Second Chance**

By FoxMcCloude

Disclaimer: Fox, Krystal/Kursed and all the Star Fox series belong to Nintendo.

**Part**** IV: Confessions.**

_Planet__ Kew, 12:40 pm…_

After Fox and Kursed reached an agreement in regards to working together, they started making their plans to ambush Furio and Feral. They had about a week or so in expectation, trying to gather up information they could use, although with little success. A few informants where they could locate some of Furio's henchmen, but after what happened with Draco several days before, Fox decided it would be best not meddling with them to avoid drawing the attention. At this point it was on the planet's journals and on the TV news the authorities were investigating Draco's death, after finding his corpse splotched against the pavement. By that time, Furio should knew what happened, and even though the police found signs of a struggle at Draco's office, the assassin had left not even a single fingerprint which could give him away. Thinking about that, Fox felt a bit at ease, Furio perhaps knew there was someone after him, but not WHO was after him. Lucky for him Fangs had been forbidden from making phone calls from the detention center for inappropriate behavior.

Just now, the two foxes were at the restaurant of the Marine Bay Hotel, having their lunch quietly. They were at the terrace, taking the fresh air outside and with an incredible sight. This time it was Fox's turn to pay the bill. They both had spent some time talking and getting to know each other better, and even while Fox refused to admit it, he had come to tolerate and even enjoy Kursed's company. She seemed to feel very pleased with him as well.

Kursed noticed Fox was staring at nowhere with a hand on his chin, and with the other he was moving incessantly the fork over his plate. The vixen really felt uncomfortable when seeing him that lost, that wasn't the Fox she knew, so she decided to get him out of his trance.

- Are you going to eat it or what? -

- Huh? – Kursed's comment surprised him. – Sorry, I just was… thinking. -

- Thinking of what? -

- Nothing important, just… it's been so long I last saw my friends, that's all. -

- You're talking about your friends of the Star Fox team? – Kursed asked, to which Fox simply replied with a nod. – That reminds me, I never asked you why you guys separated. -

- We were no longer needed, I supposed. – Fox said. – Besides, my friends had the rights to keep on with their lives, I was nobody to force them to stick along with me. -

- And what happened with them? -

- Well, Falco decided to form his own squadron, which he named Star Falco. – Fox said. – He joined with his "more-than-friend" Katt, and a pilot from the Cornerian Army named Dash. I worked alongside them a couple of times, and for what I know, they're having a lot of success. I'm glad for Falco, I know him well and I always knew deep inside he wanted to be in charge. -

- Hmm, that's quite interesting. What about the others? -

- Well, Peppy still remains firm on his post as the Commander-in-Chief of the Cornerian Military Forces, and Slippy is living very happily with Aquas with his wife. According to what they've informed me, they have quite an army of kids. -

- Tee hee, so they don't waste their time, huh? – Kursed giggled when she thought about that. – Hey… wasn't there a girl in your team? -

- Ah, her. – Fox said. – About that… I prefer not to talk. -

- Why? – Kursed asked, although in reality he had a good idea of the reason why Fox didn't want to talk about it. Fox stared at her oddly, Kursed raised her hands in front of herself trying not to lose her self-control. – Hey, you don't need to tell me if you don't want, I just thought… -

- Hmm, well, I guess I could tell you. – Fox said. – Well, turns out… Krystal. – Fox made a huge effort to pronounce her name, it was quite painful for him to do it. – Not much time passed after we met when I realized I had fallen in love with her. It was hard for me to accept, but in time we finally realized our feelings for each other and decided to be together. -

- And … what happened? – Kursed asked, pretending not to know.

- I was worried about her safety, because of that I decided it would be best to separate, for her sake. – Fox said. – I'll never forget the expression she had that fateful day, she was heartbroken, I could see it in her eyes. I thought I was doing the right thing… but I was wrong. -

- _It wasn't your fault, Fox. –_ Kursed said, struggling hard to not to say it aloud. – _It took me all these years to realize you were doing it because you cared about me. -_

- And well, I found out she had joined my rivals, Star Wolf. – Fox said. – If that wasn't enough, I knew she was involved in a relationship with Panther in the time she spent with them. -

- _The worse mistake I've ever made. _-

- Well, the fact is, I didn't have much time to worry about that, during the last skirmish the Lylat System had. I tried to charge onward on my own to face the Anglars, but shortly after I realized I wouldn't be able to do it. So… I went to look for some help… and since most of my teammates were busy in other parts … I went to see Wolf. –

- Like they say, drastic times require drastic measures. – Kursed admitted. – So what happened then? -

- To make a long story short, Wolf and his team were the ones who defeated Emperor Anglar and put an end to all that. They did their job very well, as much as I hate to admit it, perhaps even better than me. -

- _Yes, we did it well, but using you as stepping-stone. –_ Kursed thought. – What happened exactly? -

- Well, I made a deal with Wolf to help us. Seemingly, he knew more than me about that device Andross had created. -

- Device? -

- Yes, a device to neutralize the acidity in the Venom oceans, the secret weapon to defeat the Anglars once and for all. He had me taking care of defeating the guardian protecting it… and then he fled with it. – Fox let out a small sigh before continuing. – I was such a fool to believe he was helping us, he simply used me to make the dirty work and then he took the glory for himself. -

- Wow, that was quite low. – Kursed said trying to keep her composure, what Fox had just told her was cutting her like a thousand sharp swords, as a result of the guilt.

- You think so? That's not the worst part… -

**FLASHBACK: **_**Five years ago…**_

Wolf had just run away with the device, and he was communicating with Fox and Falco who had returned to the Great Fox, to laugh in their faces before leaving.

**- **Heh heh... Sorry, Fox, but I've got a crew of my own. It's our turn to play the heroes and clear our names once and for all. -  
- Wait! Wolf! – Fox screamed.  
**-** No! Bad wolf! Sit! Stay! – Falco yelled.  
**- ****If you've got a message for** Krystal, I'll deliver it! – Wolf replied. – This was her plan after all! -  
**- **That's not... – Fox was left open-mouthed when he heard that. – It can't be! -  
- I believe I can accurately forecast Wolf's destination. – ROB intervened. – In all probability he is heading for Venom via Sector Y. -

- Blast! – Fox yelled falling on his knees and pounding the floor in anger. – We were fools to have ever trusted him! -

**END OF ****FLASHBACK**

- I couldn't believe it. – Fox said. – That plan had been hers. It was none other than her who had the idea of making me do the hard work, and then they would leave me out in the cold to get all the credit. Never, ever in my life I felt so humiliated, my pride broke in pieces that day. – Fox remained silent for a moment before continuing. – Then again, perhaps I deserved it for what I did to her in the first place. I suppose I was in part responsible in making her take that attitude. I couldn't blame her for hating me. -

- _If only you knew, Fox, if only you knew…_ - Kursed thought, then she spoke aloud. – And what happened to her, in the end? -

- I don't know, a few months later, she disappeared from Lylat without a trace. – Fox concluded. – I could never tell her how I felt, and that was the worst experience I've ever had. Quite ironic, isn't it? One same person being the best and at the same time the worse thing ever happened in your life. –

Fox exhaled a sigh when he said the last part. Kursed kept silent for a moment. She wasn't still clear about what were Fox's sentiments towards her currently, but something was for sure, the fact she had left him had affected him as much or perhaps even more than her. Fox noticed she was staring at him oddly, as if somehow she could understand his pain.

- Sorry, I didn't want to go sentimental. – He apologized. – This must be very boring to you. -

- No, not at all. – Kursed said. – To be sincere, I think I know how you're feeling. I… made a very similar mistake when I left the persona who loved me the most with no words at all. –

- Really? -

- Yes. – Kursed admitted, but before she would let slip more than necessary, she changed the topic. – So tell me, didn't you try to search for her? -

- Tsk, it was pointless. – Fox said. – I wouldn't have the courage to look at her face to tell her. It's not pride or something like that, I just think I don't deserve her forgiveness anyway. I think that's my punishment for having made that mistake in the first place. -

- Hey, Fox, I think you're going a bit too far, you shouldn't be so severe with yourself. -

- What do you know? – In that moment Fox realized something. – Wait a second, did you just call me Fox? -

- Oops, sorry about that… McCloud. – She corrected.

- Hmm,… - Fox stood up from the table, and stared at Kursed, but then his expression softened. – No matter, don't worry. And you know? I think I feel better now having left all that out, I freed myself from a huge weight. Thanks. -

- Glad I helped you. – She said.

Fox smiled and got out of his jacket a small roll of cash, which he left on the table.

- This is to pay the bill. You can keep the change. I'll take a stroll around, catch you later. -

- Sure. – Kursed said taking the roll while Fox left quietly.

After the fox left the restaurant, Kursed stared at the roll of cash he had left for her, reflecting a bit on those last words: "My punishment for having made that mistake in the first place". Kursed knew Fox well, and if something set him apart from others was the fact he always took very seriously his mistakes, although she never though he would go THAT far.

- _To think he has been tormenting himself with that for all these years, and it's all my fault. –_ She said to herself. The vixen closed her eyes and pressed the roll of cash against her chest. – _Fox, I'm going to straighten our paths. I betrayed you, I abandoned you, and you have suffered a lot because of it. But it's over. I won't run anymore. We'll be together again, whatever it takes. -_

It was not the right time yet. Kursed was not fully prepared to confront Fox and tell him who she really was. She wanted to wait a bit more, prepare herself mentally to tell him. But she knew she couldn't wait too much. She had only until that work was done to do it, and if they took separate was it was highly unlikely they would meet again. It was then or never.

- _Destiny rarely gives you second chances… but I'm lucky and now I have one. I won't let it pass. Fox, I hope you can forgive me, I'll demonstrate you I still love you. -_

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_At the quays__, several days later, 11:32 pm…_

Finally the night came. The two foxes agreed on meeting half an hour before midnight at the quays, to wait for Furio and Feral to show up for the interchange. Fox had already arrived, he was by the entrance of a storehouse at Quay 25, and at the moment he was walking around while he waited for Kursed. A few minutes later, he heard the noise of a hoverbike, and the vixen appeared. She took off her helmet and hopped off her vehicle.

- Sorry I'm a bit late, got stuck a few minutes in the traffic. – Was the first thing she said. – Well, anything to report? -

- Not even a soul around here. – Fox answered. – It's still a bit early, let's go hide for a stakeout. –

- Take these, we're gonna need them. – Kursed said handing him a pair of night-vision glasses, and an earpiece.

- Thanks. – Fox put them on and tried them to verify they worked fine. – OK, you keep an eye over there, and I'll go that way. -

The vixen nodded and they went their respective ways. Keeping themselves hidden as best as possible, Fox and Kursed had their eyes open to any activity signal. Fox hid inside a dark alley behind a dump, while Kursed was in an elevated position next to a crane for a better sight of the zone, and also work as a sniper if needed.

Exactly at 11:52 pm, Fox heard the noise of a car approaching. Watching in every direction, he focused his night-vision glasses for a close-up, and he saw a military jeep, driven by a puma wearing a high-ranking uniform, and escorted by other three guys armed with assault rifles. Fox immediately turned on his earpiece.

- Kursed, Feral's here, stay on alert. -

- _Yes, I see him. –_ She replied.

Fox stood behind the dump while he saw the jeep passing just by his side. Kursed could easily see from her position the jeep was going to the accorded meeting point, and upon focusing the sight, indeed, it was Feral. He was carrying a black suitcase, surely enough containing the disks of the Zeraph. For a moment she felt tempted to take advantage of the moment and shoot him before he had realized what had happened, but since Furio had not arrived yet, that wouldn't be convenient, given that Fox wouldn't like her to do that. Besides, they had agreed that he would decide what to do, and he had clearly said no shooting without consulting, so she was going to oblige with no questions.

Feral and his henchmen hopped off the jeep and stood there to wait. Fox went surrounding the storehouse and placed himself behind them to watch them more closely. He didn't notice anything peculiar, they were just standing there waiting. A few minutes elapsed, and Fox heard the noise of another vehicle approaching, this time a black limousine.

- _That must be. – _Fox thought staring at the luxurious vehicle.

Two guys dressed as mob guys, the first a leopard, the other a lynx, both with black sunshades, went out through the front doors of the limousine. The lynx walked towards the back door and opened it, coming out of it a voluptuous female black cat. She was wearing a very thigh red dress and showing her cleavage, a lock of her long white hair fell on the left side of her face giving her the air of a seductress. Escorting her, there was a largely-built male tiger, wearing a black suit with thin light grey lines, having the complete appearance of a big mafia boss, in all the words sense.

- _Furio… -_ Fox said when he saw him, he pressed his earpiece and spoke as low as he could. – Kursed, get ready to fire as soon as I give you the signal. -

- _I'm ready when you say. –_ The vixen said, attaching the sniper scope on her weapon, meanwhile, Fox was still watching, awaiting the right moment to attack. He listened more closely to hear what they said.

- Lieutenant Colonel Nathaniel Feral, we meet at last. – Furio was the first to talk.

- You can omit the "Lieutenant Colonel" part; you must know I'm officially… "retired" from service. – Feral replied. – Mr. Tiger Fury, better known as Furio, one of the most powerful magnates of the black market, time to close our deal. -

- Hehe, of course. – Furio said. – Did you bring the Zeraph? -

- As you can see. – Feral said showing his suitcase and showing it before Furio, but at a safe distance, so he could ascertain the containing, effectively, the three computer disks were inside. – And I suppose you have not forgotten my reward for the Zeraph. -

- Naturally. – The lynx handed a silver suitcase to Furio, he opened it before Feral in the same fashion to ascertain the containing, it was full of banknotes. – Fine, shall we proceed with the interchange? -

Feral nodded and gave the black suitcase to one of his escorts, while Furio did the same with his, giving it to the leopard. The two met face to face and exchanged the suitcases, and then they went back to their respective sides. Meanwhile, Fox and Kursed still watched the scene. They were waiting for them to let their guards for a moment, but their henchmen were alert to the surroundings. Fox knew Kursed was in a good position to shoot, but if she did that would make them go on alert and it could ruin their plans, aside from the fact they had to recover the disks safe and sound, and during a shooting that would be a hard feat.

- Hehe, fine. The deal is closed. – Feral said while he prepared to leave along with his men.

- Ah, by the way, Mr. Feral. – The black cat called her, with a sexy, but at the same time malicious voice.

- What is it? -

- I hope you like the little gift I gave you. – The cat replied with an evil grin.

- What do you mean? – In that moment Feral noticed there was smoke coming out of the suitcase, having no time to think he hurled it as far as he could, and while it was in the air…

_¡¡KA-BOOOMM!! _The suitcase exploded, the burning pieces of it and the money it had inside were spread everywhere. Feral turned to see Furio with a boiling rage, Fox on his side was totally speechless from what had just happened.

- _Well, I didn't see this one coming_. – Fox thought. Pressing the earpiece he called in Kursed. – We have a change of plans. Let's take advantage of the commotion to strike. I'll try and distract Furio to retrieve the disks. -

- _Understood. –_

- You treacherous bastard, you deceived me! – Feral yelled, pulling out a pistol and preparing to shoot Furio, when…

_WHACK__!! ZAP!!_

- Aaahh! – A sudden lash forced him to release his weapon, when he realized what had happened he noticed the black cat was carrying an electro-charged whip.

- No, no, no, bad puma. – The cat said denying with her index finger. – Nobody else than me can touch Mr. Furio, nobody. -

- Thanks a lot, dear Kitty. – Furio said, placing his arm around her waist.

- You and your dear Kitty have earned yourselves a one-way-with-no-return ticket to hell. Terminate them! – Feral ordered, immediately the soldiers prepared their assault rifles to fire, but the Kitty lady was faster and with little problems disarmed them all with her whip.

- For all of you, I am Miss Katherina Claw; get it through your heads. – She said, preparing her weapon again.

Feral and his soldiers started stepping back, Furio's bodyguards have pulled out their own weapons, and that woman's whip had been too fast for them. They were cornered.

- And now, Lieutenant Colonel Feral… our deal is closed. -

- NOW!! – A scream was heard, and at the same time they heard the whistle of something flying through the air, a cylindrical object landed between both sides, and started spelling smoke, making everybody start coughing.

- *COUGH, COUGH, COUGH * what the heck *COUGH, COUGH*, is going on here? –

- You're mine, Furio!! -

_WHOMP!! _In the middle of the smoke, Furio received a kick in his stomach which forced him to release the suitcase, then an uppercut which made him fall backwards. The suitcase slipped a few meters before completely stopping, and about one minute elapsed before the smoke had dissipated completely.

- What the heck just happened? – Furio while he tried to see where that unexpected attack had come from, when he noticed Feral and his men running towards their jeep to escape. – Oh, no, you ain't going nowhere. -

The tiger took a machine gun and started shooting like crazy. Feral and his men started running their vehicle in reverse gear to try and escape that place, barely missing the shots. Meanwhile, Furio's bodyguards charged towards the suitcase with the Zeraph, but they were stopped by a couple of shots they didn't know where they came from, and when they tried to evade, a grenade which fell close of them sent them flying off the dock and they both fell into the water. The chauffer of Furio's limousine apparently was scared with all this mess, because without thinking too much about it he stepped on the gas at full and fled the scene, abandoning his master.

At the same time Feral tried to locate Furio, who had hidden inside narrow spaces between containers in the quay to escape an imminent ram-in from his jeep. From all the shooting he had run out of ammo and since he hadn't brought more to reload, he had had to hide inside a dark area. Finally when Feral lost his sight, he resigned.

- I'll come back for the Zeraph later, for the time being I'll let whoever is causing this mess to take care of Furio. – He said. – Let's get outta here. –

Immediately, Feral sped up his jeep and they left the place at full speed. Furio inspected the zone to make sure he had left already.

- That was close… Time to get the Zeraph and go to a less hostile place. -

- The only place you're going is to prison. – He heard someone's voice behind, and upon turning back he saw a fist charging towards his face.

_WHAMP__! _The punch had enough strength to take Furio down despite his large size. It was so hard it got blood out of his nose and mouth. The tiger tried to wipe out the blood and saw the silhouette of his aggressor in the shadows, he couldn't see his face, but he had a gun in his hand.

- Get up, and put your hands behind your neck. – It was Fox, coming out of the dark.

- You… you are… yes, Fox McCloud, the legendary mercenary pilot from Corneria. –

- Stop the small-talk and do as I say. – Fox put the finger on the trigger.

- Sure, sure… - Furio obliged. – I should have guessed, I never thought somebody of such high reputation would be after my head. What an honor. -

- Flattery will get you nowhere, buddy. – Fox said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. – Time for you to pay your debts with the society. -

- Hehe, I wouldn't bet on that. – Furio stared at Fox with an evil grin, but he didn't change his countenance.

- If you knew what's expecting you, you wouldn't laugh. –

- Haha, ah, but I'm laughing because of what's expecting YOU, pal. -

_WHACK!_

- Aaahh!! – Fox received an electrified lash on his back, the shock made him drop his weapon and fall to the ground, moment in which Furio took a hold of it, but Fox recovered in time to use his reflector to shield himself from the shots, even though now the odds were against him as Kitty had joined the scuffle, whipping him around non-stop, not giving him any chances to counter.

- Be good and stand still, that way it will be less painful for you. – Kitty said.

- No thanks. – Fox replied, then he said to himself inside. – _Kursed, where the heck are you?!_ -

Meanwhile, Kursed had gone to pick up the suitcase with the Zeraph, taking advantage of the commotion, but as soon as she got a hold of it, her attention was directed towards where Fox was fighting for his life against Kitty and Furio. Realizing she couldn't waste any second, she got the disks out of the suitcase and put them inside her pants, while at the same time, taking a page from Kitty's book, introduced a detonator inside of it, programming it to explode in 2 minutes and 30 seconds. She immediately raced towards the place where the fight was on, just when Fox was at the edge of the quay.

- Hey, Raging Tiger! – The vixen yelled, the tiger immediately knew it was him who she was talking to. – You looking for this? – She yelled showing him the suitcase, then throwing it as far as she could into the water. – I dare you to go after it! -

- No, the Zeraph! – Furio exclaimed diving in after the suitcase, leaving Kitty alone to deal with Fox, giving Kursed the chance to go to Fox's aide. She ran towards the feline, and getting a hold of her she twisted her arm to force her to release her whip, then she threw him above her shoulder slamming her into the ground, she then ran to see Fox.

- Are you OK? – She asked.

- I'll live. – Fox replied. – Thanks for the help, but you could have hurried a bit more. -

Kursed was about to say something when Kitty got up, still a bit dazed for the fall.

- Ouch. You accursed meddling vixen, who do you think you are? -

- Well, well, I thought cats always fell on their feet. – Kursed mocked her, not paying her a lot of attention.

- Are you making fun of me? Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is? –

- Don't you think we're gonna… - Fox was about to face her, but Kursed stopped him.

- Leave it to me. This is just for women. And to make it fair, please hold this for me. – Kursed handed her weapons and her utility belt to Fox.

- Well, you do have guts, I see. – Kitty adopted the Tiger style Kung Fu stance, Kursed prepared to attack as well.

Kitty was the first to charge with a flying kick, which Kursed blocked with her right arm, Kitty wasted no time and using the impulse she sent a second kick with her other leg hitting the right side of Kursed's torso, the vixen winced a bit in pain but she didn't allow that to stop her, she grabbed the cat's leg and spinning around a bit she threw her. Kursed ran to finish her off while she was on the ground, but just as Kursed tried to drop her leg on Kitty's stomach, she rolled to avoid it, and even on the ground she was able to make a spinning kick which made the vixen fall on her back, but she recovered delivering a kick towards Kitty's stomach, which made her lose her breath, Kursed ran towards her while she was dazed, grabbed her from the collar of her dress, slapped her a couple of times an threw her against a container. Recovering from what had just happened, Kitty got up even more furious and ran towards Kursed, continuing the fight.

While Kursed dealt with Kitty, Fox searched all over trying to locate Furio. He had dived into the water after the suitcase, and since it was dark he couldn't see clearly where had gone. Chances were the suitcase might have sunk, and should that be the case it was highly unlikely if not impossible to recover the Zeraph, or at least so he thought. Instants later, Fox spotted, at a distance of about 20 meters from the farthest edge of the quay something moving, he immediately deduced it had to be Furio, so he ran after him.

Furio swam around all the area chasing the suitcase; it was quite an effort, but after searching a lot he finally saw it and with no hesitation he swam towards it, even while he was aware Fox was coming after him. As soon as he put his hands on it, he exclaimed triumphant:

- Finally, the Zeraph is mine! -

At that very moment inside the suitcase, the detonator's timer marked, 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!! There was a huge explosion which splashed quite an amount of water, taking Fox totally off-guard, luckily he had not come too close. By the time he realized what had happened he could only see Furio's lifeless remains floating on the water.

- But what the heck was that? – He said confused.

- Huh? – Kitty exclaimed when she heard the explosion. – What was that? -

- Hehe, looks like your boss has passed onto a better life. – Kursed said with no remorse at all. – Or should I say, onto a worse life? -

- Curse you, what did you do! –

- Nothing you haven't done before, am I wrong? -

- Grrrrr. – The cat growled in rage. – I'll let you live for now, but the next time we meet you won't be so lucky. You and your friend will pay for what you did. –

The cat ran away from that place as fast as she could, not before picking up her whip from the ground. Fox walked towards Kursed, who smiled triumphantly.

- May I ask you what you did exactly? – Fox asked.

- I put a detonator inside the suitcase, and I programmed it to the estimated time Furio would retrieve it if I threw it there, with that I distracted his attention from you. – Kursed said. – Don't you like my style? –

- And on top pf that you sacrificed the Zeraph to help me? That doesn't favor you very much. -

- Don't be silly. – Kursed said pulling out the disks off her pants. – I wasn't planning on leaving my own reward. I never work for free. -

- Well, we both got what we wanted here. – Fox said. – I'll call the cornerian authorities to tell them Furio will not be causing any problems. -

- And if they ask, it was you who got them, right? – She said.

- Glad we agree. – Fox said. – Well, let's leave this place, this work is officially concluded. -

Fox went back to where he had parked his bike. Kursed waited for a moment before following him.

- _Not yet, Fox. There's one more thing I need to do. -_

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_A couple of hours later__…_

Kitty wandered around the streets, totally furious and filled with a thirst for vengeance. The only thing on her mind was to make those two foxes what they had done. Particularly the blue-furred vixen, for making her look like a fool.

- _They better be prepared, for once I find them, I'll make sure to give them a tortuous end. -_

But she was so concentrated on her thoughts she didn't notice she was heading close to a dark alley, from which out came a hand which grabbed her from the mouth and dragged her in.

- Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm!! -

- Shhh, you're prettier when you're quiet, precious. –

Just in case, two more guys held her arms, and Kitty ceased her struggle upon realizing it was useless, these guys surpassed her in number and strength. The guy who had muffled her finally released his grip, of course not without whispering to her ear that if she screamed or something she would pay dearly, so she remained silent, but not changing her angry expression.

- Well, well, this is quite a small planet. – A known voice was heard, who else could be, but Feral. – Would you look at who we got here… Miss Kitty. -

- Miserable, who do you think you are to call me that way? –

_WHAP__!_

- Listen dear kitten, I'm in charge here, and you shut up unless I ask you something, understood? -

- Hmm… - Kitty said nothing else, but she really wanted to give Feral a taste of his own medicine for slapping her. – Tell me what do you want of me and let's end this ASAP. –

- Calm down, it's not a bad thing, I simply wanted to make a little proposal to you. -

- Sorry, I don't accept compromises, I'm a free woman. – She answered with irony.

- Quite the feisty woman, aren't you? Hehe, sorry to disappoint you, but if that's what you thought, you were wrong. You see, the only thing I care about, is retrieving the Zeraph. –

- And what do I have to do with that? –

- Listen up kitten, if it wasn't because you and your darned boss double-crossed me we wouldn't be in this mess right now. I lost the money, and you guys lost the Zeraph because of that. -

- Blame it on Fox McCloud and his little friend, they took it away after all. -

- I do it, yes, but you can't deny you and Furio are in part responsible for this too. – Feral said. – Of course, since those two foxes made both of us lose, we have a common enemy. My proposal is, if you help me recover the Zeraph, I'll spare your life. I'm willing to pay you a cipher of at least eight digits, in case you're interested. -

- And if I refuse? -

- Well, my subordinates here will make you be indisposed… permanently. –

Kitty evaluated her options. She wasn't sure if the deal was safe. Just to be sure, she decided to ask one last question.

- How do you know you're not lying? -

- Kitty, unlike you gangsters, I'm a man of word, and I always fulfill what I promise. When we have taken care of those two, I'll let you go wherever you want, and we won't see each other anymore. Do we have a deal? –

- … Fine, but first tell your men to get their hands off me, I feel quite uncomfortable. –

- You may let her go now. – Feral ordered, they immediately obliged. – Alright, this is what we'll do… -

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Two days later__, 6:30 pm…_

Fox was riding his bike towards the Heaven's Gate Hotel. He didn't seem to be in good mood. The previous day he had contacted the cornerian authorities in order to inform them he had gotten rid of Furio permanently, and that morning they had called him to notify him they had transferred his fee to his bank count. He was making the preparations to leave planet Kew and return to Corneria for his next job, when he got a call from Kursed, telling him she needed to see him to tell him about something very important. At this point Fox did not want anything to do with Kursed, but she insisted it was absolutely necessary he knew about that. Feeling somehow in his debt, Fox decided at last for the sake of being polite he should go listen whatever she had to say. Since she told him to come at 7:00 pm at the Heaven's Gate Hotel, he had to wait until the next morning to set off to Corneria.

- It better be important. – He said taking off the helmet and walking towards the hotel.

The fox went straight towards the entrance, where before passing through, he saw a certain female panther leaving the hotel with her baggage, very furious.

- You might stick with your miserable hotel! Marie has been kicked out from better places! -

Fox let out a half-smirk; seemingly the hotel staff finally got fed up of that so feisty and headstrong guess. About time they did. Then he went back to reality and entered the hotel. He spoke to the receptionist and then he went to Kursed's room.

Before touching the intercommunicator to call for her, Fox felt something weird inside. A strange hunch. He had no idea what Kursed wanted to speak with him so badly, but something inside told him it was really going to be as important as she had said. It might be something he wouldn't like to hear, perhaps some dark secret the lady was hiding.

- _Whatever it might be, you won't find out standing here like an idiot, will you? – _His rational part intervened. He was going paranoiac, perhaps for working too much. Nah, it couldn't be so grave. Convincing himself it was just his idea, he finally touched the intercommunicator. – Here I am. -

- Come in, please. –

The door opened, and Fox accessed the room. The place had the lights low, giving it a mysterious, almost romantic, atmosphere, you could say. Getting those thoughts off his head, Fox saw Kursed sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed.

- Take a seat. – She said pointing at one of the chairs before the sofa. The atmosphere of the place made him felt quite uncomfortable, but Fox gathered up some courage and sat. – Sorry I made you come like this, but believe me, what I have to tell you is very important. -

- It better be. – Fox replied frigidly. – Well, whatever you need to say, say it at once, I'm all ears. -

- Do you prefer the long version, or the short one? -

- I cannot leave until tomorrow, so might as well be the long one. We've got plenty of time. -

- Fine. – Kursed said. – You know, when I said I knew your records, you had no idea what I meant with that. At least, I knew your records up until the end of the Anglar Wars. -

- So what's with that? -

- When I approached you, I did thinking you would accept my help immediately. But I was wrong. I never thought you would be so distrustful and lonesome, let alone such a cold person. Definitely you were not the Fox McCloud I used to know. -

- The Fox McCloud you used to know? What the heck are you talking about? Up until two weeks ago we had never met before. -

- You're wrong… Fox. You and I know each other very well… we could say… too well. -

- Listen, I didn't came here to speak nonsense with you, so if you excuse me… -

- No, I do not excuse you, not until I have finished what I have to say, and soon you'll realize it's not nonsense at all. – Kursed said. Fox was about to say something, but Kursed's sharp stare made him desist. – Yes, Fox, you and I know each other much more than you think. What surprised me the most was the fact I recognized you, but you didn't recognize me. -

- Will you stop all this and talk outright at once? Why don't you go straight to the point? -

- Didn't you say you wanted the long version? Now deal with it. – Kursed said. – The day you made Krystal leave the Star Fox team, according to your words for her own safety, she was crushed. Because she thought you didn't love her anymore, you didn't want her by your side. And that's why she ended up going to your rivals, out of despair, that was the only way she found to suppress a bit her inner pain. She was such a fool, who in their sanity is capable of leaving behind everything they have for something as worthless as that? -

- Hey, don't talk about her that way! – Fox interrupted.

- Let me finish. – She continued. – When you went to get Wolf's help, she decided to take advantage of your good faith, that way you would do the hard work. It's true she was still resentful towards you, she thought she hated you, and that way she could pay you back for what you did to her. But in actuality things were not that way. It wasn't you whom she hated. She hated herself for what had happened, and she unleashed that hatred against you, against the person she loved the most. Yes, Fox, she never stopped loving you, even though her pride never allowed her to accept the obvious. -

- Wait… how can you know that? – The hunch Fox had before entering the room was starting to come back, and multiplied by ten. He wasn't sure whether he wanted or not to know the rest, but he had came all that way, there was no turning back.

- Even though the Star Wolf members were acclaimed as heroes, everybody in Lylat saw Krystal as a traitor. And they were right, it was because of her you and your team ended up hitting rock bottom, am I wrong? That was not exactly the best way to treat those who had been her closest friends. And that's why she vanished from Lylat, she wanted to leave behind everything, and everyone. -

- You have not answered my question, how can you know? -

- Isn't it obvious? – Kursed said. – I thought you were much more perceptive than that, Fox. Or it's been so long you have forgotten my face, but not my name? Or rather, my FORMER name? –

- No… it's not possible… - Fox was paler than a ghost, while he started to put together the puzzle pieces, everything was starting to make sense.

- When I told you I had interrogated Fangs after you left, I lied. Actually, I overheard your conversation using my telepathic powers. – She continued. – And let me ask you, how many blue-furred foxes you know? Didn't I tell you my planet was destroyed, and all its inhabitants murdered? Come on, Fox, I know you can put one and one together. -

- No… it can't be… then you are… - Fox knew it, he knew exactly what that meant. He couldn't believe she was in front of him all the time and he didn't realize. The woman before him, she was his long-lost love, Krystal.

- At least in one thing you still remain the same after all this time. – She said while standing up and walking towards him. Next she knelt until she was at his same height to look at him in the eyes. Fox stared back at her, those cold and inexpressive eyes inexplicably had filled themselves with love and compassion, although with a bit of sorrow as well, she seemed like a totally different person altogether. – You always take too seriously the mistakes you make. But it's not OK you punish yourself so hard for them. You had said you didn't deserve my forgiveness, but you're wrong. It is I who doesn't deserve yours. Fox… I never stopped loving you… and while you might not believe me I still do. -

- Kur… no, Krystal. – Fox finally pronounced his name, for the first time in years with no effort at all.

- After we broke up… I thought I couldn't forgive you. I thought you wanted to keep me away from you. But after… that, I realized the only person I couldn't forgive, was myself. That's why I ran away, from you, from Lylat and from everything else. But when I found you again… at first I didn't know what to do, but I eventually came to realize fate was giving me a second chance to be with you. One I couldn't… no, one I SHOULDN'T let pass, otherwise I would regret it the rest of my life. -

- I… - Fox was about to say something, but she silenced him with his finger.

- Shhh, please don't say anything. Fox, I still love you, and I want to be with you again. – She whispered, she then removed her finger from Fox's lips, just to replace it with her own lips.

Fox couldn't believe what was happening. Many emotions were mixing up inside him in that moment, but even despite that, in and act not even he himself could comprehend, he placed his arms around her and held her closer to him, making the kiss even more passionate. He had not felt her lips in so long, he had almost forgotten the sensation they gave him. For the first time in years, he said he was letting out all the feelings he had kept repressed along all that time, and all the pain she had caused him seemed to completely fade away. Little did he know she felt exactly the same way, the guilt was no longer choking her, she felt free from those heavy chains.

But after a few minutes, Fox brusquely pushed her away, as soon as his rational (or maybe not as rational) part intervened. Kursed, that is, Krystal, fell to the ground when Fox pushed her away, she didn't expect him to do that, let alone after kissing her that way. When she got back on her feet, Krystal saw Fox had a very grave expression, and was touching his forehead with his fingertips as if he had a headache.

- Fox, what's wrong with you! – Was all she could say.

- I'm sorry… - He replied. – Krystal… all of this… all of this is just too swift, I cannot simply assimilate just like that. -

- Fox! -

- This isn't right… I cannot think clearly. This… is too much for me. – Fox said. – I think it's better I leave. -

- Fox, wait! -

- I just need some time to sort out what I'm feeling right now. We'll talk later, when I have cleared up my mind, OK? Don't worry, I won't leave before clearing this up. Goodbye. -

- Fox! – Krystal tried to stop him, but he had already crossed the door. Frustrated, Krystal walked towards her bed. She dropped herself on it and embraced a large pillow. Things didn't go as she had expected. At least she had been able to tell him, but he didn't give her a straight answer, and having still that doubt was killing her in the inside. Perhaps she couldn't blame him, she had been a bit too straight on her confession. Her only solace at the moment was the fact he had promised not to leave before clearing up everything.

She had still hope, a small, but existent hope. She grasped that little hope as tightly as she grasped the pillow. She wouldn't let them go, not a chance.

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Moment__s later, in the center of the city…_

Fox hopped off his bike, after racing off around without a course, away from the Heaven's Gate Hotel, and Krystal. He was confused, he really didn't know what to do. He needed a place and a moment to order his feelings.

- What am I supposed to do? – He said. – I can't believe it, she was in front of me all this time, and I never noticed. -

For personal self-protection, Fox had repressed his memories of Krystal, in fact he had gotten rid of everything which reminded him of her. Perhaps for that he had forgotten her appearance, however he never forgot her name, let alone the love he had for her. That love remained dormant inside for years, and now was trying to get out again. The issue was, Fox didn't know if he should let it out again or not. A part of him told him that since she had betrayed him before, there would always be a chance she would do it again. The other part was saying him he should trust her, after all they still loved each other, and she seemed to be very sorry for all what had happened.

- She still loves me... even after so long she still loves me… -

Fox always thought Krystal hated him for making her leave his side. Never ever in that time he thought she could be so willing to forgive him, let alone still loved him. If she really felt the same as him, why couldn't he accept her by his side again, accept her forgiveness and love?

- Darn it! Why can't I get off this foolish pride of mine? -

But Fox had to leave aside his inner conflicts after he heard a scream, and he saw a masked guy with all the looks of a hoodlum chasing a woman with a red dress inside a dark alley. Imagining the worse, Fox did not waste a second and ran after them, when he saw the guy had the woman against the wall.

- Hey! – He exclaimed pulling out his weapons and sending some warning shots, the guy released his prey and ran away until he vanished at the other side of the alley. Fox went to see the woman, who was reclining against the wall, seemingly still scared out of her wits. – You alright, miss? -

- Yes… I'm fine … but I'm afraid you're not… - The woman raised her head, Fox immediately recognized her.

- You, you are… -

- GET HIM! – The woman screamed as loud as she could, she was none other than Kitty, a net fell heavily on Fox, who hopelessly tried to struggle and break free, upon realizing what just had happened: it was a trap. Two guys came out of a dump and jumped over him to put him under control.

- You're too wild, it's time to tame you, kit. – Kitty said pulling out her whip, and with a swift movement, she tied Fox with it and activated it.

- GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! – Fox's scream echoed in the entire alley, while hundreds of volts went through his body, finally it ceased, and the fox dropped unconscious on the floor. The guy who had an away to the other side of the alley walked to meet with Kitty and the other two. He took off his mask, revealing it was none other Feral.

- He fell for it. – He said. – Well Kitty, I have to admit it, you're an excellent actress. -

- I know. – She boasted. – Well, what are we going to do with him? -

- For the time being we need him alive. – Feral said. – We can use him as bait to bring in the vixen. After I'm done with her, you can do whatever you want with him. -

- You know, now I look at him, he's not that bad. I might have mercy and make him into my personal toy. – Kitty said watching the unconscious Fox.

- Well, the vixen will be receiving my message shortly. – Feral said observing his watch.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Two hours later, at the__ Heaven's Gate Hotel…_

Krystal was still laying on her bed, in the same position as before. About two hours had elapsed since Fox had left. It wasn't like she expected him to come back immediately, but for some reason she felt worried. A few minutes ago she felt a blow on her heart, along with the strangest feeling of something bad happening to Fox. It had nothing to do with her telepathy, that was for sure.

- _Maybe… I should call him, just to make sure. - _

But just as she was about to do it, an object crashed through her window, Krystal got up, and ran to see what happened. Unfortunately, she didn't see anyone outside. She went to examine the object, with a lot of caution. Upon seeing it in full she realized it was a holocommunicator, and it was twinkling, which indicated it had a recorded message. She immediately pushed the button to play the message. Feral's figure appeared on it, and begun speaking.

- _If you want to see your little friend Fox alive come to the storehouses in this address in three hours starting from the moment you read this message. – _A map indicating where she had to go was projected, then Feral came back. – _Make sure you bring along with you the disks of the Zeraph. Ah, and don't even think of calling for help, otherwise you know who will pay the consequences. -_

End of the message, the holocommunicator turned off. Krystal felt a great pain on her chest, that bastard Feral had caught Fox, and was using him as a ransom for the Zeraph. One of those impossible decisions which only happen on the movies, and she had no idea of what to do.

- _I should have stopped him. – _She scolded herself. – _If only I had stopped him, now…-_

This time, Krystal could no longer hold back her tears. Now Fox was in danger, and she felt it was his fault. If only she had stopped him before he had left. If only she had not forced him to work with her. The least thing she wanted was something bad to happen to him.

Moments later she stopped weeping, she wiped out her tears and her expression changed to one of determination and anger. The "If only" doesn't exist. If Fox was in that situation because of her, the least she could do was try and rescue him, right? At that moment it wasn't too important what he felt for her. The only important thing was to ensure he was safe and sound. Whether it was by her side, or at the other extreme of the galaxy, that was no longer important.

Leaving aside her inner conflicts, she started using her head; she needed to make a plan to save Fox. She had less than three hours, it was 8:25, which meant he had to shop up at the address she was given at 11:25.

- Fox… I don't care anymore if you forgive me or not for what I did … but at least I'll make sure nothing happens to you. -

She begun the preparations, she readied her weapons and all she might need. They wouldn't hurt Fox if she could do something about it. It took her about 10 minutes to prepare everything. She didn't know if it would work, but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

Before leaving, she looked at herself on the mirror. She observed her hair, long, messy and dyed in purple, falling all the way to her back. She saw some scissors and a hairbrush on the dresser, without thinking too much she grabbed them. She cut her hair leaving it only down to her neck, and she combed it with the hairbrush, leaving it the way she had it long ago, when she was part of the Star Fox team. She only was sorry there was no blue hair-dye around there.

- No more Kursed… Krystal is back. -

Smiling upon seeing her former self again, the vixen left the hotel in a hurry, and went towards the meeting place. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing.

_To be continued__…_

_/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /_

**Author's note****:**

OK, I'm almost done. One more chapter and the epilogue, and the English version will be complete. I'll try and get both of them done tonight, so I'll perhaps upload them tomorrow.

Before leaving, as usual, thanks for the reviews: **ninjafoxshadow **and **Spellflame Fox. **And for those who read and didn't leave any reviews, I'd be grateful if next time you do, because I'm no psychid to read your minds. OK, see ya around.


	6. Part V: Always with you

**A Second Chance**

By FoxMcCloude

Disclaimer: Fox, Krystal/Kursed and all the Star Fox series belong to Nintendo.

**Part**** V: Always with you.**

_Somewhere in Planet__ Kew, 10:40 pm…_

- Ugh… what… what happened? Where am I, and how did I get here? -

Fox was barely coming to his senses. The last thing he remembered was he had fallen into an ambush, and hundreds of volts going through his body, before losing consciousness. Looking around, he noticed he was in a not very ample room, there were some boxes next to a wall. There was no exit on sight, only a very high window and the entrance door at the opposite wall. The only illumination came from a fluorescent tube hanging from the ceiling. His thoughts were directed to get out of there, but when he tried to get up, he noticed his hands were on his back, and cuffed. Obviously, his first reaction was starting to try and break free, for a moment it seemed he would succeed, but his attempt was frustrated when the cuffs started unleashing powerful electric discharges on him.

- Gaaaaaaaahhh!! – The electricity forced him to stop the struggle. – Ouch… fine, that was not a good idea. -

The shock left him numb for a few moments. When he finally felt he could move his body again, he sat to try and think how he could escape. Surely enough his captors had taken all his weapons and equipment, so he'd have to resort to his own intelligence to get out of that situation.

- Now, how am I supposed to get out of this? – He mumbled.

While he as thinking, the door opened, letting him see two very well known faces, a puma with military uniform and a black cat with a red dress. Fox turned to see them and his stare became loathsome towards them.

- Well well, finally the sleeping beauty awoke. – Kitty said. – Had a good nap? -

- I've slept better. – Fox replied with sarcasm. – Hey, weren't you with Furio? -

- A change in plans. – Kitty replied with not much enthusiasm. – I'm doing this only out of convenience, understood? -

- Well McCloud, you have very interesting toys. – Feral said showing a hexagonal device, Fox recognized it immediately, it was his reflector.

- That's mine. – He said standing up as he could, he was about to attack Feral, but Kitty got in the way showing her whip, which made him desist.

- I'm afraid not. – Feral said. – Tell me, how does it work? -

- Even if I told you, it wouldn't be of any use to you. – Fox said.

- Why is that? -

- The trigger has a fingerprint sensor. If it's not mine pressing, it won't work. – Fox explained.

- That's too bad. – Feral said, putting the reflector in his pocket. – Oh well, I guess I'll keep it as a trophy. -

- Stop the small talk already. – Kitty said. – What are we gonna do with them? -

- For now we need him alive. Until his little friend brings us what we want, at least. -

- What are you talking about? -

- That little vixen friend of yours still has something belonging to me, and I'll keep you here until she brings it back. – Feral said. – Be grateful, because if it wasn't for that I would have gotten rid of you. -

- You know something, McCloud, if you're nice I might have mercy with you and make you into my personal toy. – Kitty said.

- No, thanks, I would rather drop myself into a black hole. – Was Fox's response.

- That can be arranged. -

- That will have to wait. – Feral stopped her. – Until the vixen shows up, McCloud will stay here. We better prepare her welcome. -

- Fine. – Kitty said. – Say your prayers, McCloud, you still have time. -

The two left the room. Fox walked towards the wall, and sat resting his back on it. They were using him as bait to lure Krystal, with no doubt as a ransom for the Zeraph. Fox started thinking about his current situation. He constantly used to think about the mistakes he made in the distant past, but in that very moment he focused on the recent ones. If only in that moment he had listened to his heart, and not his head, if only he had not decided to run away, after pushing Krystal away from him, again, if only he had not decided to help that "woman in troubles", perhaps he wouldn't be in that mess.

- I was a complete idiot, again. – He muttered to himself, even though nobody was there to hear him anyway. – I had the chance to recover what I lost, and I was foolish enough to let it pass. -

After the way he pushed her away, and the words he said, he couldn't blame Krystal if she decided not to go after him. He knew he couldn't go back in time, so he had no choice but to resign and await his destiny, whatever it was.

- Krystal… - He whispered while looking through the window, imagining her face on the moon.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Meanwhile__…_

Krystal finally came to the rendezvous point. She had taken all possible precautions, even while she thought they might not be enough. They were expecting her, certainly enough armed to their teeth, and the fact Fox's life was in the line was another point against her. Nevertheless, that was not important. Many times she had had the odds against her, but she had managed to come through. Of course in that time she counted with the support of Fox and the rest of the Star Fox squadron, but not because of that she was going to give up so easily. In actuality, deep inside she didn't care if she died in the attempt, at least she would know she didn't abandon Fox to his luck without trying to help him.

- OK, Feral, here I am. – She muttered, while looking around everywhere to evaluate the perimeter. – The question is, where are you? -

A few minutes passed, and Krystal saw no activity signals at all. She touched her belt, where she carried the three computer disks with the Zeraph. During the time she had assumed the identity of Kursed she had never had to face something like that. Maybe in other circumstances she would have left with the reward to a place far away, but in that moment, Fox's life was more important than the money. She wouldn't leave until she had assured Fox was safe and sound.

Suddenly, without warning, Krystal's ears perked up when two guys jumped over her to catch her, but the vixen could perceive their movements and evaded them, while throwing them some sort of shurikens (those stars used by the ninjas, for those who might not know what they are) which while flying let out some energy cables which tied up the two guys, who started twining on the ground like leeches, trying to break free, but they soon gave up when they noticed the cables were getting tighter the more they struggled, the vixen decided to finish the job giving each of them a hard stomp on their stomachs, just to make sure they wouldn't be a nuisance. She looked everywhere to make sure there was no other guy in ambush over there.

- You're more attentive than McCloud, I have to admit it. – She heard Feral's voice. Krystal turned back to see the corrupted military officer coming out of the shadows. Staring at him with hatred, the vixen clenched her fists, and instinctively raised her blaster and aimed at him.

- Where is he? What have you done to him? -

- Whoa, whoa, calm down, first things first, OK? – Feral said placing his hands forward in a semi-defensive gesture, but not showing any fear. – We haven't done anything to him… yet. -

- Listen up, you scum. – Krystal said gripping more tightly her weapon more and placing the finger on the trigger. – If you do something to him, I swear I'm gonna… -

- Keep in mind if you kill me you'll never find out where he is. – Feral said. Krystal had to get a hold of herself upon hearing those words. It was true, and she knew it. Reluctantly she lowered her weapon and put it back on the holster, but never stopping staring at Feral with hatred. – Much better. Now, show me the disks, and I'll take you to McCloud. -

- Always you bad guys have to be the ones placing the rules, don't you? – She asked with sarcasm.

- Well, I think that depends on who thinks is one of the good guys. – Feral replied in the same tone. – We have a deal, McCloud for the disks. -

- Yeah, yeah, I know. – The vixen pulled the disks out of her belt. – Well, where do you want me to leave them? -

- Just come here, and give them to me. -

- How do I know you're up to something? -

- You're quite sharp-witted, that's a good thing. – Feral said. - OK, since you're putting it that way. -

The puma dropped several weapons he had, and dropped his utility belt. He kicked them to a distance in which they were out of his reach as of to take them again and catch Krystal by surprise.

- You see now, I'm totally disarmed. – Feral said. – Tell me, could you really bring yourself to shoot somebody who is totally defenseless? -

Krystal stopped to think a bit. The guy had dropped his weapons, and was turning himself in just like that. That was easy, perhaps TOO easy. Because of that, a small hunch was telling her he was up to something, and it was no good. Then again, she had not much of a choice, so she decided to play along, at least for the time being.

- Fine, here I come. – Krystal started walking slowly towards Feral, occasionally watching on the corner of her eye just in case of any attack. She stood in front of him and nothing happened, she then handed the disks. – Fine, here you are. Now let Fox go. -

- Don't get so impatient, I said I would take you to him, didn't I? – Feral said maintaining his smirk. – Kitty will help me escort you. -

- What? –

_WHACK!_

- What the hell?! – Krystal felt something taking hold of her ankle, and a second later she was pulled and fell to the ground. The vixen pulled out her blaster, but before she could shoot she received a lash on her hand which made her drop it, moment in which Feral took a hold of it.

- Stay quiet, vixen. – Feral said aiming at gunpoint. – Or you'll never see Fox again. -

- Curse you, you deceived me! – Krystal yelled in rage.

- Uh-uh. – Feral said denying with his finger. – I didn't deceive you, darling. I said if you gave me the disks, I'd take you to him. I'm a man of word, so I'll fulfill my part, and I'll take you to him… so you can spend your final moments together. -

- Nnnghh! -

- As the saying goes, there's no misspoken word, but misunderstood. – Kitty said. – Too bad you misunderstood Feral's word. Well, to make sure you won't be a nuisance on the way… -

_WHACK! __ZAP!_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! – Just as she did with Fox, Kitty submitted the defenseless Krystal to an overdose of high voltage, and the vixen dropped unconscious. Next, Feral carried her on his shoulder, with not much of a problem; he seemed to be stronger than his size.

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_A bit later…_

Fox still remained in the same position as he was two hours ago. That was the elapsed time from the moment Feral and Kitty showed up to tell him he was a piece of ransom. Surely enough he would be exchanged by the Zeraph which still was on Krystal's possession. However, that software was the ticket for her payment, and he wasn't sure she would bring herself to sacrifice her money just for him.

- I told her I would come back to clear it up, pity I won't be able to fulfill that promise. Unless, of course, in the highly unlikely scenario of her coming here to rescue me. -

Fox was not to be the victim and wait to be rescued. The normal for him was the other way around.

- Put me down! Put me down, I say! -

Fox heard a familiar voice screaming at the other side of the door, seconds later it opened wide, showing Feral carrying an very angry Krystal, who didn't stop screaming and kicking around.

- Put me down! -

- As you wish. – The puma brusquely dropped the vixen on the ground, he held her arms and cuffed her, with cuffs similar to Fox's. – Enjoy your last night together, lovebirds, tomorrow you guys will sleep with the fish. -

- Bastard! – Krystal screamed tried to get on her feet and race towards Feral, but she only encountered a closed door, not wanting to give in she tried to break free from her cuffs, Fox noticed it and yelled.

- Wait, don't do that! -

But it was too late, the vixen kept her struggle and received a discharge, falling stiff to the ground.

- I tried to warn you. – Fox said. – Those cuffs zap you if you try to break free. -

- Thank you very much. – Krystal said, finally feeling she could move again. She then stood up and sat resting against the wall opposite to Fox.

The two remained silent for quite a while, with their looks on the other's eyes. There was so much they wanted to say, but the words didn't come out. That absolute silence was becoming quite inconvenient. A couple of hours passed by with both of them saying nothing at all, until at last, Fox decided to break the silence.

- Did you cut your hair before coming here? – Was all he could say.

- I see you noticed. – She replied, looking away.

- I think you had it that way before we separated. -

- You've started remembering now, huh? -

- You didn't look bad with long hair, but… I think that way is more, well … like you. -

- Hmm, thanks. – She said, letting out a half-smirk.

They both remained silent again, but now they were a bit less tense. A few minutes passed, and Fox broke the silence again.

- Why did you come here? -

- What do you mean "why"? – She asked, not understanding.

- You didn't need me anymore, you had what you wanted. – Fox said.

- You always used to say you never need a reason to do the right thing. – Krystal said. – I don't think it would have been the right thing to abandon you after you helped me. -

- I used to say that? Hmm, must have been long ago. In any case… thanks. -

- Thanks for what? – She asked. – Look at the good job I made, I was supposed to come to rescue you, and I ended up being caught again. -

- Intention is what matters. -

Their talk was helping a lot, even though they were in a complicated situation. Something within Fox was about to explode, so the male vulpine finally decided to swallow his pride and let it out.

- I… I wanted to apologize with you. -

- Apologize? Why? -

- The way I acted... in the bottom I didn't mean to. I just… everything was so… -

- Hasty? – She completed. – No, I don't blame you. I should have known better how you felt. Obviously you had not fully recovered from what I did to you, it wasn't right for me to tell you that way. -

- Come to think about it, which other way could you have done it? – Fox said. – I wasn't exactly very willing to listen to you. -

- I think you're right on that. – Krystal let out a small giggle.

New silence. Fox and Krystal both looked away, they were not looking at each other, or anywhere in particular. In that moment, they both started remembering. Remembering about the time they spent together, about what they did, and what they didn't do and should have done. So many memories in an instant, time seemed to stop for both of them, until they decided to continue.

- Hey… has all your life flashed by in a blink just now? – Krystal asked.

- Indeed. – Fox. – Especially about all the things I should have done, and I didn't do in all this time. -

- Me too. – Krystal said. – They say that happens when you're about to die, right? -

- We could say our hours are counted. – Fox said.

- Well… if we have to die this way … at least now I think I'll be able to rest in peace. -

- Why is that? -

- All the things I did in the past, were haunting me for years. In particular, the biggest mistake I ever made, having betrayed you, the person I loved the most in the world. -

- Don't pin all the blame on yourself. – Fox intervened. – Maybe I should have trusted you more, trust you and your capacities as a pilot. As the leader of Star Fox I felt it was my responsibility to watch over the safety of my team, especially yours. But when I tried to go on my own to face the Anglars, it was then I realized that, just as a team needs its leader, the leader needs his team too. You know what they say, you never know what you have, until you lose it. -

- Yes, I pretty much understand what you mean. – Krystal admitted. – But well, the point is, I finally feel at ease with myself, now I let go of all that. It feels good to be myself again, after all this time. -

- Yeah, I feel the same. As if I have been relieved of the weight of a whole planet. –

The two of them smiled, even despite the situation they were in, inside them a well-being sensation ensued. Even if those were their last moments, they had no fear of death, seemingly having relieved themselves from that guilt which choked them for all those years ended up overshadowing the bad of the situation.

- So… that means you forgive me? – Fox finally asked.

- What do you think? – She said. – Of course, as long as you have forgiven me. -

- Sure I have. – Fox said.

Krystal stood up as she could and walked towards Fox. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He gladly received her, only being sorry because having his hands cuffed he couldn't hug her, but having her close to him was more than enough for him. She felt the same way.

- _If it wasn't for these accursed cuffs, I would hug her as I've never ever have done it_. – Fox thought. – _If only there was a way to…wait a second, maybe… -_ In that moment, a small spark of hope lit up on Fox's mind and heart. – Krystal. -

- What's the matter? – She asked.

- Turn around, and put yourself back to back with me. – He said.

- For what? – Krystal asked, she didn't understand what he wanted.

- I just got an idea to free us from our cuffs. – Fox explained. – Listen, these things have electrodes which trigger with the struggling, right? -

- Right, so? -

- If we can have the electrodes of our cuffs to make contact with each other, we'll make them short-circuit and break apart. -

- But for that we would have to… - Krystal knew what he meant. In order to do that they needed to trigger the cuffs by struggling, and endure the discharges until they made contact.

- I know, but I can't think of anything else. – Fox. – Since I was alone it didn't occur to me before, but if there are two of us, we have a chance to get out of here. What do you say? You want to risk? -

- … I'm ready, if you are. – Her face showed determination.

- We'll finish them off, or they finish us. – Fox said. - End of our problems, one way or another. -

- We have nothing to lose. – Krystal concluded. Finally, they placed themselves back-to-back, putting the cuffs as close as they could. They both took deep breaths to prepare themselves for what was coming.

- Ready? -

- When you say. -

- At the count of three, one... two... three! – At the voice of three, both foxes started to struggle to trigger the handcuffs, which immediately started unleashing their powerful discharges. Putting up a huge effort to endure them, Fox and Krystal tried to put together the electrodes of their cuffs so they would short-circuit, but as they couldn't see where they were, not to mention the agonizing of enduring the electricity, it was no easy feat. They both held their eyelids shut tightly as well as their teeth in order to not to scream, even though they couldn't help and let go some groans in pain.

- Fox, I'm reaching my limit! – Krystal yelled, she couldn't take it much longer.

- Hold on just a bit more, we're almost there! – Fox yelled in his turn, managing to get strength from who knows where to endure the discharges, until at last...

_POP! __FLASH! _After a hard effort, they managed to put both electrodes together, and in a small explosion like a camera flash, and making a short but deafening pop, the cuffs broke open. They had to await a few seconds to recover from all the electricity they received. Once they could move again, they got up.

- Fine, that resolves a problem. – Krystal said. – Fine, now which is the plan? Shall we get out and face them, or wait for them to come after us? -

- I don't think we'll have to wait for too long, listen. – Fox said, perking up his ears. Krystal did so as well, and effectively, he heard voices and steps approaching, most likely Feral or any of his henchmen, possibly they had heard the noise the cuffs made upon short-circuiting. – Pretend to be asleep, we'll catch them off guard. -

Krystal nodded and immediately she and Fox took their position, next to the door to be as close to their adversaries as possible. Fox sat against the wall, his head curled up between his shoulders, Krystal laid down, her head resting on Fox's lap, both of them taking the precaution of hiding well their hands so they wouldn't notice they had broken free from their cuffs. They pretended to be fast asleep while they heard the door opening. Fox half-opened his eye to see two of Feral's escorting soldiers, specifically the two Krystal had tied up with her energy ropes a few hours before, both carrying assault rifles. He shut his eye again and pretended to be asleep.

- You sure you heard it? – One of them asked.

- My ears have never failed me. That noise came from in here. – The other replied.

- Well, I don't see anything which could have made it. – The first continued, he then turned his sight to the "sleeping" Fox and Krystal. – I know, let's ask our guests to be sure. -

- Good idea. – He approached the vulpine couple, and he started giving small pushes on Fox's shoulder. – Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. -

- Hmmm, nnghh... what's up? – Fox said with a feigned drowsy voice, he then looked at the two soldiers. – Hey, can't you let us spend our last night with the living in peace? -

- We heard a noise in here. – The soldier said. – Didn't you guys cause it, perchance? -

- Noise? What kind of noise? – Fox asked, playing along.

- Like a light bulb burning up and exploding. – The soldier explained.

- Ah, that noise. Yeah, I think I heard something like that... when our cuffs broke. – Fox showed his hands, now free.

- Eh?! -

- YAAAAAAAHH! -

They had no chance to assimilate the surprise, and in less than a blink Fox and Krystal jumped over them, one of them received an uppercut, courtesy from Fox, who wasted no time and took his rifle, as for Krystal she had no problem taking care of the other, giving him a kick straight to the weakest point of men (you know what I'm talking about) which forced him to drop his rifle, which the vixen picked up from the ground immediately. Next, when the two rogue soldiers were recovering, the two foxes ended the job and left them out of circulation giving each one of them a hard blow on the forehead with their own weapon's haunch. The two foxes checked on the rifles, they took the spare ammo the soldiers had, not to mention their access keycards to get out of there.

- I think they'll do fine while we get back our weapons. – Fox said. – Time to move it or lose it. -

- I'll follow you. – Krystal said. -

The two foxes left the room, shutting the door behind them to lock up the two soldiers. Verifying around, they were inside one of the warehouses Feral had summoned Krystal. Possibly they were used long ago as cargo deposits or something similar. They were very careful on every step they gave, just in case somebody might show up while they tried to escape. After walking a long hallway, Fox heard voices coming from a close room. Making a silent gesture to Krystal, they both got closer, and perked up the ears against the wall to hear the conversation.

- You're becoming quite a hard customer. – That was Feral's voice.

- I didn't accept your help for such a misery. – This time Kitty's voice. – Two more zeros on the right, minimum. -

- Hey, do you think money grows on trees or what? – Feral said, he sounded angry. – In offering you twice what Furio was paying you. -

- Yes, but he paid me each month and now he's "permanently retired" he will not pay me anymore. – The cat argued. – This will be a single payment; I need enough to survive until I get another work. -

- In the army I was taught, if you desire something, you have to earn it. – Feral countered. – If you want me to pay you more, you'll have to be worth that price. -

Hearing the discussion, Fox and Krystal wondered what to do, it seemed a good moment to strike, but as soon as they were about to enter, Krystal saw a silhouette about 20 meters from where they were, aiming at them with a weapon.

- Fox, look out! – The vixen screamed, pushing him behind a corner, stopping the shot from hitting him, although it scorched a bit her right arm. - Aaahh!! -

- What the heck was that? – Kitty said inside, she and Feral were on alert upon hearing the shot.

- Lieutenant Colonel, sir! – The soldier entered. – They escaped! -

- What?! – Feral exclaimed. – Damn it, how did they do that?! -

- Is that important in this moment? – Kitty interrupted, pulling out her whip. – Step aside, I'll make sure myself they don't cause troubles anymore. -

- You stay quiet, don't forget who's in charge here. – Feral said, getting out of a drawer the disks of the Zeraph and a gun. – I don't think they'll leave yet, at least not without this. Hey, Kitty. -

- What? -

- I think now's your chance to prove me your worth. – Feral said. – Help me get rid of those two pests, and I'll gladly add three more zeros to your cipher, if you like. -

- Now we're speaking the same language. – The cat smiled. – Let's go get them. -

/-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_A few minutes later__..._

After running from that unexpected attack, Fox and Krystal had gotten a few seconds to rest, which Fox used to check on Krystal's wound, while hiding behind some containers. It just caused her a small scorch, but it was no serious harm, fortunately for her. Nevertheless, Fox improvised a bandage with his bandana, just in case.

- That'll be fine, thanks a lot. – She said while he finished tying up the bandana on her arm.

- That was a close one, one more second and maybe I wouldn't be here now. – Fox said. – There must be more of Feral's henchmen, we better be more careful. -

- Shhh. – She suddenly hushed. – Here they come. -

Effectively, several of Feral's soldiers appeared watching the perimeter. The two foxes held their breaths to avoid being found. One of them got dangerously close of them, Fox held tightly his rifle and prepared to receive him, but before seeing them, he desisted and went the other way.

- They're not here. – He said.

- They cannot have gone too far. Don't let any place unchecked. -

After they left, Krystal and Fox got out of hiding. They both still wondered what they would do now. Obviously the wisest thing was escaping that place while they had the chance, but without the Zeraph, Krystal wouldn't get her payment, and Fox's sense of ethic and morale would never let him allow a guy like Feral to be on the loose, let alone with something like the Zeraph in his hands.

- We could go to the upper level, and try and take them by surprise. – Krystal suggested.

- It's not a bad idea. – Fox said.

They both went to a stepladder which led to the walkways on the upper levels. Krystal went up without problems, but while Fox was going up, they were spotted by Feral and Kitty.

- Aha! This time you're not getting away! – Feral pulled out his blaster and started shooting at Fox, fortunately at that distance he did not hit him, Fox only tried to evade as he could while watching the sparks impacting next to him.

- Take care of the vixen, I'll go after McCloud! – Kitty screamed, taking her whip and running towards Fox. Feral decided to take her word and went after Krystal, trying to shoot her, while she ran to avoid the shots. – You're mine now! -

- No way! – Fox finished going up the stepladder, while Kitty followed, he prepared his rifle, setting it to stun. The cat had some difficulties, having to go up with her heals, and also her dress got stuck, having to torn off a piece to free herself and continue. When she finally arrived, the fox had his weapon ready to fire.

- Oh my, would you actually be capable of shooting a lady, McCloud? That's not very sensitive from you. -

- I wouldn't shoot a lady, but a whore like you, I'd certainly do. – Was Fox's response.

- Do you really have the guts? Go ahead, try your luck. -

- Since you insist. – Fox pulled the trigger with no hesitation, after all the shot wouldn't kill her, but something strange happened, when it impacted on Kitty's womb, the shot vanished, leaving no more than a burnt mark behind. – What the? -

- Finished yet? Now it's my turn. -

_WHACK!_

The whip tangled around Fox's rifle, and Kitty pulled it from him. Fox was still not out of his shock, How could she be standing? Not like she had seven lives or something like that.

- How the heck did you? -

- The latest fashion, my dress is made of polymerized titanium, the best to protect yourself from laser shots. -

- I should have known. – Fox said. But of course, his jacket, while being made of leather in the outside, had a layer of the same material below, pretty useful in this business.

- You've been wild for too long, it's time to tame you. – The cat charged up the electricity of her whip, Fox on his turn got ready to evade it.

Kitty started lashing out, Fox jumped behind to avoid the attack. Seeing hanging at his side the hook of a crane, he jumped off the walkway grabbing it, and taking advantage of the impulse he turned back and swung towards Kitty, kicking her and making her fall off the walkway. The cat managed to use her whip to get a hold of the walkway's railing and swing before falling, but Fox decided to leave her for the moment and went down to meet with Feral, while Krystal still ran and jumped around trying to evade his shots.

- Stay still, you darned vixen! – Feral exclaimed never stopping shooting.

- My grandma has better aim than you! – The vixen said to mock him, even though it wasn't true, to see if she could make him lose his self-control.

- I'll make you eat your words! –

- FERAL! -

Just as he heard his name, Feral turned back, and Fox charged towards him, the two ended up struggling on the ground. When he less expected, Fox bit his hand holding the weapon.

- Aaarghh!! -

- You have something belonging to me, bastard! – Fox yelled, while giving him a hard punch in the stomach, for a moment Feral's pupils condensed so much they almost disappeared along with his breath, Fox searched the right pocket of his pants and got his reflector back. Getting back on his feet he placed it on his belt and proceeded to kick Feral while he was still on the ground.

Meanwhile, Kitty was still making a hard effort to climb up his whip, she had been hanging to no less of 25 meters off the ground and she didn't want to find out if it was true the cats always fall standing. When she finished going up, a few warning shots, courtesy of Krystal, made her stop, not giving her time to disentangle her whip.

- A movement in false, and you'll be filled with holes. – The vixen warned her while advancing slowly.

- I had never known anyone a stubborn as you two. – Kitty said stepping back. – You should feel honored, for the first time I'm getting serious. But now you'll pay. -

- We'll soon see about that, kitten. – Krystal said. – But, I feel merciful, and I think I'll give you the chance to defend yourself... with no toys, of course. -

- Be warned, foxy lady. I'll do something else than scratching your pretty face. – The cat said exposing her long nails in a threatening manner.

- Give me your best scratch. – Krystal said, throwing the rifle to the lower level and preparing herself to receive Kitty.

The cat charged onward with her nails extended straight to Krystal's face, but she held her wrist before she could reach her, and took advantage of the impulse to throw her off while giving her a double kick on the abdomen and sending her flying. Fortunately she fell inside the walkway, and got up very furious, she immediately charged again, but the vixen just limited herself to evade the slashes, just when she was reaching the edge, Krystal gave her a high kick at the jaw making her fall backwards. And before she could get up, the vixen grabbed her from the hair and started slapping her mercilessly, then finished with a knee straight to her womb, with enough force to send her flying a couple of meters before falling. She managed to get back up, still combative, but clearly that last strike had made a lot of damage. However, Krystal wasn't going to stop there, and with no words she gave a spinning kick to a side of her head, almost throwing her off the walkway. Still stunned for the kick, but she was conscious enough to realize what had happened, but she was unable to assimilate when Krystal grabbed her hair again, this time also getting a hold of her left arm and twisting it against her back.

- Aaaaahhh!! Let me go!! That hurts, let me go!! -

- You want me to let you go? – Krystal said, holding her even tighter. – If you say the magical words I will. -

- Stop it, please!! – The cat screamed, fighting to hold back the tears of pain. – I beg of you, let me go!!

Krystal decided the cat had received enough punishment already, so she released her grip, but just in case she could think of attacking her by surprise, she struck her on the back of her neck, leaving her out of combat. Using her very own whip she tied up her hands and left her hanging of the rail as a pendulum.

Meanwhile, below, Fox had beaten up Feral to a bloody pulp, so much he couldn't stay on his feet anymore, the rogue soldier was barely conscious, all his face bloody and dirty.

- That's enough, Feral. If you appreciate your life, give me the Zeraph. – Fox said.

- Yeah... how much... you'd like... that. – The puma barely said.

- Stubborn till the end, typical. Well, I guess I'll simply take it from you, after all you can't cause any more problems. – Fox said, leaving him on the ground and checking him. He found the disks inside his jacket, he checked them and after seeing they were OK, he smiled and put them in his pocket. Right then, Feral's remaining henchmen entered the place, and Fox immediately put the barely conscious Feral in front of himself, as if he was using him as a living shield, when they aimed with their rifles.

- Lieutenant Colonel! -

- None of you move a finger. If anyone tries something funny, you'll pay dearly. Start by dropping your weapons. -

- Yeah, sure, say goodbye, kit. – One of the soldiers stepped forward and tried to shoot his rifle, but the fox foresaw it and triggered his reflector, which deflected the shot back to him, and the unfortunate soldier fell to the ground, never to get back up, the other stepped back upon seeing their fallen comrade.

- Next? – Fox said grinning evilly. The others understood the message and immediately dropped their weapons. – Much better. -

With the situation secured, Fox picked up Feral's gun, and threatened the soldiers so they would all withdraw to a corner. Krystal helped him put them into custody. They both retrieved their stolen weapons and equipment, and wasting no time they called the authorities to deal with them.

Not long after, sirens wailed all over the place and red and blue lights illuminated the entire zone, while they took away Feral, Kitty and the soldiers who were still alive.

- Mark my words, you low-born vixen! – Kitty exclaimed while she was being taken towards the truck, cuffed. – When I get out of prison I'll get my revenge, on you and your little boyfriend, you heard me?! -

- Save your threats, you won't get out of there for a long time. – The cop said while pushing her into the truck, along with Feral, and closed the door. Inside, and before they departed, Kitty looked at the rogue soldier before her with hatred.

- It was all your fault, you little buck private. – The cat said. – I should have guessed you couldn't handle this. -

- Don't blame on me your own incompetence. – Feral replied. – You're no more than a third-rate mafia girl. -

- Look who's talking about incompetence. -

The truck wailed the sirens and left at full speed. One of the officers approached Fox and Krystal.

- We'd like to thank you for your cooperation. We'll be contacting the Galaxy Federation so they can take care of him. -

- We were glad to help, officer. – Fox said.

- Speaking of which, would you mind to hand those disks containing that program called Zeraph? They're key evidence, you know. -

- If I do that, what will happen to my payment? – Krystal asked. – I'm supposed to deliver them personally to the Galaxy Federation so they will pay me. And I don't want to give back the part I received in advance. -

- Don't worry about that, miss. We'll give you the necessary justification, and we'll make sure you receive your payment. – The officer assured.

- I hope so, I really need that money. – Krystal said, handing him the disks. The officer went away and soon all the police force around starting leaving the area.

- Uff, what a night. – Fox said. – I can't wait to drop myself on the bed to rest. -

- I'm with you, I'm exhausted. – Krystal said.

They both remained silent for a moment, and then looked at each other with a bit of malice.

- Shall we go to your hotel, or mine? – Fox asked.

- Mine is closer. Not to mention, I have a larger bed. – Krystal replied with a seductive smile.

- Sounds like an invitation to me. – Fox said in a similar tone.

- Just don't go annoying me, if you get my drift. -

- I wouldn't even think about it. It'll be a long road, will you drive? -

- Gladly. – She said. The two foxes held hands, and left the place with no hurry.

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

_Two days later__, at the space port..._

With their jobs fulfilled, the two foxes were now preparing to depart. Since Krystal needed to deliver the justification the police gave her in order to use the Zeraph as evidence in the tribunal against Feral, they would have to take separate ways again, but only for the moment.

- Well, I guess this is goodbye... for now. – Krystal said.

- You sure about this? – Fox asked. – I'm sure the others will be very happy to see you again. -

- It won't be easy to show up at Corneria after all what happened. – Krystal said. – It won't be long. I just need some time to prepare myself to face them, that's all. Not to mention, I need to take this to the Federation to receive my payment for this work. -

- Well, then it's OK, come when you feel prepared. – Fox said. – It's a bit hard to say goodbye to you after just finding you again. -

- I know, it's hard for me too. But at least, I'm through with the hardest part, which was making amends with you, and that's quite an advance. I had not felt so lively in years. -

- Same as me. – Fox said, looking at her eyes intensely, she stared back at his, both of them stayed that way for a while.

- Well, it's time for us to leave now. – Krystal said, blushing upon seeing some people around there staring at them. – Ah, I almost forgot, I had to give you this back. – She was about to take off Fox's bandana, which was still on her arm, but he stopped her.

- No, keep it. – Fox said. – You can give it back to me when you return to Corneria. -

- You sure? -

- Yeah. Besides, with that I make sure will meet again. – Fox said with a bit of sarcasm.

- Fox, are you saying you don't trust me? – Krystal said with a semi-feigned annoyance, and putting her arms on her waist.

- Hey, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't give you that, would I? -

- Hmm. – The vixen stared at Fox for a few seconds, but then she softened her expression and smiled. – I'll go back to Corneria when I'm ready, I promise. -

- I'll be waiting for you. – Fox.

They both went towards the hangars in which their ships were being stored. Krystal boarded her Cloud Runner and Fox boarded his Arwing. After the area was clear, they both took off and flew up until leaving the atmosphere of planet Kew. Once in orbit, Fox was preparing to activate the hiper accelerators of his ship, when the Cloud Runner flew next to him. Fox looked outside and saw Krystal smiling to him from the cockpit of her ship. She sent him a flying kiss, and then she waved her hand to say goodbye, Fox smiled and waved back to her, he activated the accelerators of his ship, disappearing in the vastness of space.

- _I won't make the same mistakes of the past._ – Krystal said to himself after Fox left. _– From now on, in the good times, in the bad times, and in the worse times, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, Fox. Always with you_. -

_FIN._

/--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Author's Notes****.**

Oof, well, I made it. Hehe, I'll be sincere, this chapter came out a bit different from what I originally had planned. Specifically, I had planned to end Feral and Kitty's lives, but in the last minute I decided to leave them alive and send them to prison, besides, I think the beatings they got from Fox and Krystal were more than enough.

Before closing, as usual, thanks for the reviews: **The Lammynator, demonic fox 16, DTP78, ninjafoxshadow, WhisperingZephyr, theXbeat08** and **LilGstryker**.

Well, nothing else to say, all what's left is the epilogue for the definitive conclusion, see you there.


	7. Epilogue

Hey, how are you? Oof, well, with this epilogue the story comes to an end. This is the first story I have finished, and I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. It was worth translating this story for my English-speaking friends, and I hope this will not be the last story I'll share with you. OK, nothing else to say, except, since Krystal/Kursed opened the story narrating the prologue, perhaps the best way to close it would be having Fox narrating the epilogue. Enjoy the conclusion.

**A Second Chance**

By FoxMcCloude

Disclaimer: Fox, Krystal/Kursed and all the Star Fox series belong to Nintendo.

**Epilogue****.**

"_**Is love capable of surviving distance, time, and treason? Can you live grasping to the feelings you keep in the deepest part of your heart, even when they cause you more harm than good? Is there any hope to go back and recover what you lost?**_

_**I asked myself those questions for a long time**__**, and I didn't find the answers until several years later. They say everything in this life happens for a reason, whether it's good or bad. If that holds true, perhaps it was necessary all this happened for both of us to realize how important we were for one another.**_

_**I**__**, Fox McCloud, made many mistakes in the past, but the worst of them was sending her away from me. I wanted to protect her, so she wouldn't be exposed to the risks of my work, but maybe, the real reason was that I didn't trust her or her capacities. She was always perfectly capable of protecting herself and others, but I couldn't see that. Maybe that happens with the people you care the most for.**_

_**5 years passed since I last heard of her. And then, I found her again. I didn't recognize her, seemingly I forgot her appearance with the time, not to mention how much she had changed, and I'm not speaking just physically. It never occurred to me it could be her, but there was something familiar on her, something which inspired trust on me.**_

_**When she told me the whole truth**__**, I became a complete wreck. I didn't know what to think, what to do. She had been right in front me all the time, and I didn't even notice. And if that wasn't enough, her feelings for me had not changed at all. I think I felt stupid, but the confusion, or perhaps my pride, stopped me from paying any mind to that. I had promised that I would get over it, I would forget her, but that was a promise I was never able to keep. Because after all, I didn't want to do it.**_

_**And I think she knew**__**. She knew exactly how I felt in that moment. And even with all and the fact I was about to reject her again, she risked herself to save me. I realized it was true, she truly loved me. And even in the bleakest situation, we managed to come through, just as we did long ago: together. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be here now to tell about it.**_

_**When I returned to Corneria, my friends said I looked much happier than I had been in years**__**. I knew they were right, however, I didn't tell them the reason. I still wasn't sure about how would they take the fact I had met with Krystal, after she had vanished from the map for years. I knew she needed time, but I never doubted she would show up when she were ready. One month elapsed, y she finally came back. My friends couldn't believe it, Krystal, after disappearing for so many years, had returned. We then told them about what happened in planet Kew. Needless to say, they were all very happy to have her back. Of course, not as happy as she and I were.**_

_**It wasn't easy for**__** Krystal to adapt back to the life we had before separating. There were still some people who had not forgotten what she did as part of the Star Wolf team. But even despite of that, things eventually went back to be as before. Even better, I must say.**_

_**We cannot undo the errors we have made in the past**__**, or anticipate the consequences of our decisions in the future. All we can do, is living the present, and follow our hearts. Why? Because in doing so, even while we might lose out path, we'll eventually find it again. And maybe, when we least expect, fate will bring us a second chance to recover what we lost.**_

**_Fate rarely gives you second chances. But even so, we must not resign, because they do exist, but they usually arrive when you least expect. And many times, those who are not ready do not take them, in fact they don't even perceive them. Krystal and I went through a lot, but now we're together, and that's all what matters._**

_**FIN.**_

/----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /

**Author's note****:**

And with that, I've finished the translation of the story. It was worth it after all. Geez, it's 11:10 pm at the time I'm writing this, I'm so tired. Time to get some sleep. Goodnight, and good luck everybody, hope to see you in my next story.


End file.
